Inferno
by Depp's-Still-Doll
Summary: SEQUEL TO MOONFROST! Hans had an epic visit to Arendelle, but now it is time to go home to the Southern Isles and right some wrongs. Will Hans be forgiven by his dysfunctional family? Will he be able to mend broken relationships? Will he be able to accept himself for who he truly is? Will he return to Arendelle for the love of his life? Find out in the hottest installment yet!
1. Expectations

_A/N: For those of you who have NOT read Moonfrost, GO READ IT NOW! Even with this chapter being a big expo-dump, you __**will**__ get lost._

_For those of you who HATE Helsa shipping, TURN AWAY NOW! Don't even bother reading this or leaving a nasty review. Save your own time and read something you'll actually enjoy._

_For those of you who HAVE read Moonfrost and DO like Helsa, welcome back, lovelies! (I apologize for the amount of recap in this!) I was adamant in Moonfrost that Elsa had more healing to do before she could let a Prince (or Princess) Charming into her life, so I purposely left her feelings ambiguous by the end. Even though I purposely kept her single (cuz she don't need no man XP), I couldn't deny the chemistry she had with Hans on the page, soooooo... If you DO like Helsa, you'll love this sequel! Please no fighting in the reviews. That's why these warnings are here if you would read! XD_

_One last itty bitty thing before we begin. I was doing some research and found a geography boo-boo in Moonfrost. I had mentioned that to get to the Southern Isles, you had to sail around Corona. After looking at a map where Arendelle = Norway, Corona = Germany, and Andersen (Ariel and Eric's kingdom) = Denmark, there aren't any islands on the West side like I had imagined. (Unless you go even further South to the Netherlands, but that would probably be more than a three-day trip) I forget if Frozen Fever showed and In-Canon map when Hans got hit with that giant snowball, but I'm willing to bet the Southern Isles are based off the cluster of islands on the East side of Denmark, with their capitol, Copenhagen. So instead of the trek going down and westward through the North Sea passing __**Andersen**__, not Corona, the trip is actually around the tip of Andersen and down the Kattegat (that's the real name) Channel. All geography and travel will be accurate from here on out. Phew! I've kept you waiting long enough. You asked for it. Enjoy!_

Hans had never expected the Queen of Arendelle to send a ship for him in acceptance to his request for an audience after he had attempted to take over her kingdom last year. Honestly, during his three-day journey, he fully expected that when he arrived, he would be escorted down a long hallway to plead his case to the Ice Queen. She, of course, would cut him off and either execute him on the spot, or send him straight back to the Southern Isles that afternoon. He most certainly had _not_ expected the Queen of Arendelle to be standing at the edge of the pier in the exact spot where he had – quite literally – run into her younger sister, Princess Anna, last year. The Queen was poised to greet him in all her majesty. Neither her entourage of soldiers, nor the guard at his back who cuffed him could ruin his mood.

Now, she stood again in that same spot, minus all the burly men, shrinking in the distance as the ship carried him away from the fjord. She stood out, a single brilliant silver snowflake against the busy colors of the port village and her friends behind her. The deep, defiant blue of the channel stretched between them until she blinked out of sight.

Blue. He loved her blue. The blue of her eyes, less like the ever fluctuating sea, more like the clear summer sky above them. Those eyes were kind, intelligent, full of emotion.

They had both been taught at a young age a similar mantra of "Conceal, don't feel." When Elsa got scared, she froze stuff. When Hans got mad...people got hurt.

That's why he had to leave Queen Elsa behind, if only for a time. For nearly a decade, his family had been divided after an incident with the second youngest brother, Jakob, where Hans had caused magical burns on his chest. The damage was so severe, they were advised to send a search party to the nearby Mysterious Lagoon to collect a mermaid tear. Aside from Nikolai and Henrik, who were there for the accident, none of the other brothers were told, except perhaps Hagen, the eldest. Still, Hans felt as if every member of his family either hated him or ignored him. He was not looking forward to that hell.

Hans spent the next three days traveling back to the Southern Isles thinking about the last three days in Arendelle. Though he was boarded in the dungeon for most of his stay, he hadn't really minded. He greatly enjoyed Elsa's many visits. He had surprised even himself when he had revealed to her that he had fire powers. She had been awed by his ability just as he had been humbled in the shadow of her ice palace.

An unexpected turn came when Elsa fell faint during one of her visits. Magnus had re-chained him while Sigurd scooped her up, and the three of them left. Because Hans had bonded with Elsa over their elemental curses, he had felt a duty to protect her, or so he told himself. He let his anger boil over, and he melted the brand new shackles, then he demanded to be set free. Seeing his glowing orange hands through the bars on the door was enough for the guards there to unlock it.

After he had escaped, he had tagged along as Anna brought the Queen before rock trolls to cure her, but it turned out that they were the ones behind her falling ill – _and_ they were the ones that manipulated Hans, turning him into the monster he believed himself to be. A mysterious force crept into his mind, causing the insecurities that were already there to over take him, and he almost overtook Arendelle. Because he had been weak, susceptible to corruption, he had ruined his chances with Anna, which he deeply regretted.

Already used to warmer weather in the Southern Isles, Hans was surprised when he ventured North and found Anna, who was positively glowing. Everything about her was warm and inviting. Hair like a hearth fire, like her spirit. Eyes like a tropical pool. She was a ray of sunshine, a playful breeze. Hans had instantly fallen head over heels for her...then fallen under a spell.

When he had returned to Arendelle this past week, he certainly hadn't expected her to be waiting patiently for him with open arms, that was for damn sure. He had royally fucked up. But her being happy with Kristoff right in front of him had definitely hurt.

His feelings for the Arendelian sisters kept Hans up at night while he traveled home, tossing and turning under the sheets. He had loved Anna first, had not been lying when he asked Elsa for her permission to marry Anna. She was like a butterfly, happily flitting along, and maybe for him, representing new beginnings. He had loved her for her hope, her joy, her innocence. Her presence alone brightened up a room...but she wasn't his light anymore.

Whether or not Anna was available, Hans had never expected to develop feelings for her sister, the mysterious and magical Queen of Arendelle. Just as the sisters were opposites, so too were his feelings for each of them. When it came to Elsa, he respected her, saw her as an unstoppable force of nature. When she walked into a room, her presence demanded your attention. She was magnetic. She could be a powerful ally or a dangerous enemy. She didn't even need her magic. She could cut down a man with only an icy glare. She was strong in a way that didn't show in her elegant figure. She had been calm and collected when Hans had lost control in the fight against the trolls. Her cool touch was the only thing that was able to snap him out of his raging inferno.

How odd was it that he and Elsa could be so different, yet so alike? He owed so much to her for her help in him accepting his curse and overcoming it. However, he remembered her outburst in his cell. Hans reminded himself to remain vigilant. He wasn't in complete control of it yet, and surely someone in his family would set him off at some point. He took a deep breath in preparation. When Hans couldn't sleep, he ventured out onto the deck. Traversing the channel this late at night, he could see each and every star in the sky as if they were all only just out of reach. The glowing moon was a waning crescent on the black blanket of night. Hans wondered, just maybe Elsa was looking at the same moon.


	2. King

_A/N: I seriously can't thank all of you enough for the amazing response to this series! I am grateful for each and every one of you that clicks on these chapters. You are where the magic truly lies!_

_WARNING!: One more time, Helsa haters, I suggest you read something else. Not saying you're not allowed to R&R, but I think everyone – yourself included – will be happier if you simply find something else you'll enjoy reading more._

_Enough of the intro stuff. Here is the second chapter of Inferno!_

When Hans woke up on his cot on the third day, he rubbed his eyes, not wanting to open them. He was not looking forward to reuniting with his family.

"You did _what_?" King Eric had bellowed when Hans had returned the previous year.

Hans had been presented to his father in cuffs, more like a prisoner than a prodigal son. He had rolled his eyes, already tired and ashamed of the crimes he had unintentionally committed. "I went to the coronation like you asked, and when shit hit the fan, I thought I could take over."

The King had buried his face in his hands, fuming. His dark, greying beard had twitched in agitation. "We've never asked much of you, Hans," he had said, gesturing to the severe looking woman on his left, Queen Freyja. "We ask you once, just once, to represent our family at the orphaned Queen's coronation...and you go and commit treason? Attempted murder!"

"Father, you don't understand. She ran-"

"I understand enough," he had said, rising from the throne. "I understand that my youngest son is utterly incapable of doing anything. You may still be my son, but I hereby strip you of your birthrights and sentence you to one year of stable duty. Maybe living like the other half will give you a better appreciation for your Princely privileges."

"Father, please, you can't do that!" Hans had balled his fists and fought back the orange glow. Freyja's eyes had widened.

"I can, and I will. I am King, and what I say goes!"

Hans had hung his head and was dragged to his new room in the servants quarters.

Now, his eyes were still closed as he hung his head between his knees. The ship lurched into port. He took deep, slow breaths to prepare himself.

A crew member knocked on his door, calling to him. "We've made-"

"I know," he replied, rising from the cot for the last time, at least for now. He knew he wanted to return to Arendelle, but he had to set things right with his family first. He hoped that this year's welcome wouldn't be as brutal as last time.

Hans disembarked and headed for the throne room. No escort, no cuff, which was already an improvement. When he opened the door, he stopped in his tracks.

"Hans!" the man on the throne called, looking much younger and thinner than the King. Hans blinked and advanced a few steps. The man on the throne looked nearly identical to Hans, though the hair was a bit darker and the sideburns were missing. He also had brilliant blue eyes.

"Hagen?" Hans asked, incredulous, running up to him for an embrace.

"How was your trip? You didn't get into any more trouble this time, did you?" Hagen asked, throwing an arm around him.

"No, I... Where's Father?"

Hagen, firstborn of Erik and fifteen years his senior, gave Hans a grave look. "Two days ago, he fell ill. The doctors aren't sure how much time he has left."

Hans was at war with himself. Sure, he hadn't been happy when he was stripped of his title, but King Erik was still his father. He ran out of the throne room towards his father's private chambers. Hagen called after him, but Hans just kept running. Once he came to his father's oak door, he paused. He raised a tentative hand and knocked.

"Come in," a voice replied from within. He opened the door and saw his mother, Freyja, sitting beside the bedridden King. He rushed to them, but the Queen narrowed her grey eyes upon recognizing him. "I thought you were the doctor."

"What happened?" Hans asked, ignoring her tone.

Even though his father had always been a large man, he seemed to be drowning in the plush pillows and silk blankets. His fair complexion was now positively ashen. His dark beard had grown dull and grey. Even his flimsy eyelids seemed too heavy for the once-strong King.

"You forget we are growing old. Soon, Hagen will marry Fiona, and they will be King and Queen of the Southern Isles. As for your father and I...well, life has run its course."

Hans felt the sting of tears in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. With all his anger drained, he reached for the King's hand.

"Don't touch him," Freyja barked, her grey eyes frenzied. She stood, as if to physically stop him.

"He's my father. I need to say goodbye."

He reached for his father's hand again, but the Queen swatted him away. "And Jakob was your brother, yet he still wears the scars you gave him."

"I was five! It was an accident."

"You will not hurt anyone else in this family as long as I'm around," she swore, nose to nose with her youngest son.

Hans balled his fists, desperately trying to control the inferno raging inside him. Always the observer, Freyja noticed the subtle movement. "You still haven't learned, you petulant child."

"I'm twenty-four," he argued.

"Yet you still have temper tantrums."

Hans closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to imagine Elsa's cool hand on his shoulder. "I've changed. Please, let me explain."

"I have heard enough. Now, get out."

"Mother, please, let me-"

"I said, 'Get out!'" she screamed, her eyes a dark and stormy grey.

Hans strode out of the room and slammed the door, leaving behind a slightly singed handprint. He nearly bumped into Hagen, who had only just now caught up with him. "I tried to tell you that Mother's been in a foul mood since Father fell ill."

"Tell me about it," Hans grumbled.

"So, you didn't try to take over her kingdom again, did you?" Hagen asked, chuckling ad leading his little brother down the hall.

Hans wasn't in the mood to laugh. "No...I actually saved her."

Hagen stopped in his tracks. "You what?"

"It was nothing," he replied with a dismissive wave. "Just her stupid sister and some rock trolls."

"Stupid sister? The one you wanted to marry?" When Hans only rolled his eyes, his older brother guffawed and smacked him on the back. "Well, obviously she's not the best judge of character if she said yes."

"Just shut up," Hans muttered, trying to get away from him. He'd barely been home for fifteen minutes, and already he wanted to board the next ship bound for Arendelle.

"Hey," Hagen said, grabbing him by the shoulder. "Don't take it too personally. Why don't you freshen up and relax?" He stopped by a familiar door.

"Is that-?"

"Father said your sentence was to be for a year, and you seem to have redeemed yourself with the Queen of Arendelle. Maybe Father will bounce back after dinner, so we can talk about more permanent arrangements." Hagen opened the door, and the room inside was exactly as Hans had left it.

His bedroom was simple: a four poster bed, a desk with a lamp, and a wooden dresser. He walked inside as if it was all a dream, as if it would dissolve out of existence if he so much as touched anything.

"Oh, and one more thing."

Hans turned to Hagen in the doorway. "If you want Mom to calm down, try putting the gloves back on. Couldn't hurt."


	3. Dinner

When Hans joined his family for dinner that night, he took into account all that were there. King Erik was absent from the head of the table, Hagen sitting on what would have been his right. Next to him, in birth order, was Raoul, tall and thin, bespectacled with his auburn hair as short as can be. Then, Bjorn the Bear, who looked nearly identical to a younger version of the King. Tall, thick like a yew trunk, and covered in dark, curly hair. Beside Bjorn were three empty seats for Vernon, who had moved away to a far off kingdom to marry Princess Mila, and the twins, Evan and Ivan. Being middle children _and_ twins, they had always gotten lost in the shuffle, constantly being mistaken for each other, which led them to run off at 17 to pursue a life of crime. They had been the stain on the family name long before Hans had first traveled to Arendelle. The last brother on the end of the right side of the table was Garth, who typically his behind his long hair and kept to himself.

Hans' eyes rounded the table to the eighth brother, Brandt, who, being so far down the inheritance line, was the charismatic playboy of the bunch. From there, the birth order was jumbled up. Leif, even though he was the third youngest brother, sat between Brandt and Henrik, due to their clashing personalities. While Brandt was more selfish in nature, Henrik had a generous heart on the whole. However, Henrik, and Nikolai beside him, had been there to witness the accident, and has held a grudge ever since. Leif had a knack for staying out of the family's drama, so he was the go-to mediator if the logical Raoul was busy.

Jakob's usual seat was empty, for he had moved to Hans' chair next to Freyja, who sat on what would have been King Erik's left. Not wanting to sit between the family members who hated him the most, he took Ivan's abandoned seat next to Garth.

Dinner began in complete silence. Every scraping fork and clanking cup seemed to echo around the family. Hans looked around at his broken family, the empty seats, the awkward silence. He hadn't sat down for a meal with them in over a year.

Freyja looked as though she hadn't slept since King Erik fell ill, though she kept up a strong face. Her auburn hair, streaked with grey, was pulled taut and away from her angular features. Her long, sharp face and red hair were both passed to most of her children, Hans included. Bjorn and Henrik were the only ones who primarily looked like the King, with a wider build and curly hair. Leif was the only balanced blend of the monarchs, with his curls and softer face, but her complexion and build. The rest of the brothers were tall and thin with straight red hair like their mother.

"So, it's good to be back," Hans said, breaking the maddening silence. He had thought he couldn't take any more of the quiet, but the following silence as the whole family turned to look at him was even worse, deafening. The tension in the air was palpable.

"Good to see you again," Leif said cheerfully from across the table. He was the first to resume eating as if the tension had dissipated even though it hadn't.

Everyone except Leif, Brandt and Garth glared at Hans, though Garth avoided looking at him altogether, or any one else, for that matter. Leif and Brandt simply didn't care about the politics and drama within the family.

"How was the Princess?" Brandt asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Hans could always count on his brothers to pour salt in the wound. "She...moved on."

"Bummer. Is Queenie taken?"

Bile rose in Hans' throat, and his fork began to warp in his bare hand. "She is unavailable."

Brandt leaned back in his seat with a smirk. "Oh, so she's like _that_, huh? That's okay, I can watch."

Hans nearly sprang across the table to strangle him, but luckily Freyja stepped in.

"Enough of that foul talk! _I_ am not dead yet. There is still a lady in your presence."

"Sorry, Mother," Brandt said, returning to his food.

"I believe the question we should be asking is: Have you mended the strained relationship between our kingdoms?" Raoul asked, ever the rational one.

"I believe so," Hans replied.

"Do not be modest," Hagen chided. "He informed me that he actually rescued the Queen from trolls!"

"Did you?" Freyja asked, raising a dubious eyebrow.

"Well, she was pretty spectacular, too," Hans admitted.

"_I_ heard you were contained in the dungeons during your stay," Nikolai said with the tongue of a snake. "What kind of a relationship is that?"

"I was released once I gained her trust," Hans explained through gritted teeth. Nikolai narrowed his green eyes and sneered at him. Nearly twenty years later, and he still saw Hans as a monster.

"If we are again on good terms with Arendelle," Hagen began, addressing Queen Freyja. "Then should we grant his title back?"

Hans appreciated that his eldest brother was standing up for him, but he doubted his success with the way Freyja looked at him then.

Her once-blue eyes were now a stormy grey as she glared at her youngest son. Hagen implored her to consider, revealing he had already shown Hans to his old room. Next to her, Jakob grabbed her arm as if he was seven again. Her eyes lit up as an idea came. "Remember, Hagen, you are not King just yet. Let us see what his father has to say."

The expressions on his brothers' faces ranged from incredulous to grave. None of them seemed to expect the King to recover. It angered Hans that Freyja made an impossible promise. He tried to keep his breathing controlled, even though he wanted to scream. He couldn't even excuse himself without her assuming it was a temper tantrum.

Queen Freyja's face betrayed nothing as she finished her meal, poised as always. She may not have won the argument, but she bought some time. Hans began to lose hope that he would ever be able to correct his mistakes.

_A/N: Hey guys! I know with all the brothers being introduced this Chapter, it may be confusing. Even for me creating them all, I have (horrendous) sketches and charts and everything just trying to keep them straight with their looks and personalities. Hopefully it'll be a little easier from here on. For those of you who want a little help keeping them all straight, here's the brothers in order from oldest to youngest: _

_Hagen, 40, future King; Raoul, 39, quiet intellectual; Bjorn (the Bear) 38, quiet, gruff & strong; Vernon, 37, NOT in the story because he moved to a new kingdom to marry their Princess; Evan & Ivan (twins) 36, NOT in the story, the burglar brothers from Tangled (because who DOESN'T see the resemblance?!); Garth, 34, recluse that never really grew out of his emo phase lol; Brandt, 32, the arrogant womanizer we all wanted to slap lol; Henrik, 30, that one really helpful person (I know we all know at least one); Nikolai (the Snake) 29, driven & manipulative (stereotypical Slytherin); Leif, 28, carefree (looks-wise, I picture Dyson from Lost Girl, just redder hair); Jakob, 26, momma's boy with a huge grudge against Hans (for obvious reasons); Hans, 24 (now that it's a year after Frozen) we all know him by now, right? Also, King Erik is 61 and Freyja is 59. _

_This is only the micro list. Of course I'll flesh the characters out more and go into more physical description as we spend time with each of them. I just hoped a short list with their ages and personalities will help you tell everyone apart for now. I really did try to make everything as clear as possible in the chapter, but I can totally understand if you got lost. Let me know what you think about this dysfunctional family!_


	4. Goodbye

After dinner, Hans, Hagen and Freyja went to the King's chambers, but she refused to open the door until Hans ran back to his room and put on his gloves. When he returned, Hagen didn't speak, but his face clearly said, "I told you so." The three were followed in by a stout servant woman bearing a tray of food and water for the failing King.

"I've already fetched the doctor, My Lady."

"Very good, Hildegarde. Thank you," Queen Freyja said, taking the tray from her and sitting beside the bed. He coughed, and she brought the cup of water to his lips. "Erik, my love, how are you feeling?"

He took a few gulps and replied, "Not well."

Freyja touched his face, and Hans saw a rare moment of tenderness from his normally strict mother. "Have you been resting?" The King could only huff in defeat. Hans saw the pain in her eyes as she lifted a piece of bread to his lips, but he refused to open his mouth. "You must eat something, dearest."

It was hard for Hans to watch his mother. She seemed to be in her own world with Erik as she tried to nurse him back to health, like he had been at Elsa's side mere days ago. He heard the panic creeping into her voice, though her sharp face betrayed nothing. Her grey eyes were glassy, but she had never cried in front of any of her sons.

The King was practically buried already. His face was overgrown with hair, and his body was surrounded by soft pillows, silky sheets and heavy quilts. The only things exposed were his nose and his jade green eyes, dulled with age and illness.

Hans and Hagen stood back and watched the pair in an awkward silence, allowing their parents a moment.

Then, the doctor came in, a handsome blond with intelligent blue eyes, much like Freyja's used to be, like Elsa's. He greeted them with a polite bow, then moved to the other side of the King. He checked his vitals and listened to his gut-wrenching cough. When he was done with his evaluation, he faced the Queen with a grave expression.

"Unfortunately, his condition is not improving. I can't say for sure how long he has, but I suggest you say your goodbyes. Also, you might have more luck with fruit," he added, gesturing towards the forgotten bread in Freyja's hand. "He's dehydrated."

"Thank you, doctor!" Freyja said, hastily swapping the bread for the cup of fruit on the tray. Hildegarde opened the door to show the doctor out, but Freyja stopped her. "Once you've escorted the doctor, would you mind rounding up the rest of the boys?"

"Certainly, My Lady." They left with a final sound from the heavy door.

Freyja got Erik to eat some blueberries while Hans and Hagen stood off to the side, trying to ignore the sudden tension in the room. Once the King seemed to relax, Hans took a chance at conversation.

"You look better, Dad. I think you were asleep when I stopped in earlier."

"Oh, no," he grunted. "I heard every word." He gave his wife a sidelong glance, who grew rigid under his scrutiny.

Knowing his father didn't approve of her outburst made Hans want to hug him, but he knew Freyja wouldn't let him get that close. Instead, he took a couple steps forward. "I made things right with Queen Elsa. We have our trade partner back."

"Excellent."

Hans beamed, but it faltered when Freyja interrupted. "Your son asks your forgiveness...and his title back."

"You _did_ say he was only to spend a year in the stables," Hagen added hopefully.

King Erik looked at each of them, his green eyes finally settling on Hans. "Have you learned anything, boy?"

It was at that moment that Hildegarde returned with the rest of Hans' brothers. They filed in, some of them shooting Hans dirty or questioning looks. Hans grew nervous with an audience, and swallowing took effort. He thought about both trips to Arendelle and the year between them spent in the stables. "I have learned not to allow my emotions to consume me, and that help isn't always a bad thing. It's not all about me."

A few of his brothers behind him snorted derisively, but the King smiled with pride. "Very good, my son. You have done well."

Beside him, Freyja's eyes narrowed. Hans could sense his brothers shifting behind him. Hagen seemed to be the only one excited, asking, "So, all is forgiven?"

King Erik nods. "I restore your honor."

"Thank you, Father!" Hans exclaimed, dropping to his knees beside the King. He pressed his face into the side of the bed, yet again resisting the urge to touch him. Even with his gloves on, Hans didn't trust himself as he was overcome with relief.

The King fell into a coughing fit, after which, he said, "Enough of all this official business. I want to spend time with my family."

They all spent the evening hours with their father, getting along with each other if only for his final moments. Even stern Freyja relaxed a little, enjoying their temporary unity.

When it was time for bed, the brothers said their goodbyes one by one. Each kept it short, holding back the tears until they were alone. The King gave them each a parting message.

"Hagen, I know you will be a good King in my absence."

"Thank you, Father," he said, kneeling and kissing the royal ruby ring that would soon be his. "I won't let you down." He stood and went to an out of the way corner of the room. Surely there were more royal proceedings they would wait to discuss in private.

Raoul stepped forward next. "Put that brain of yours to good use, my son. And keep your other brothers in line."

"Affirmative." He knelt and kissed his ring.

"You may leave," King Erik told him, and he did.

Next, Bjorn lumbered over. Erik grabbed his hand tight. "I'm so proud of you, my boy. I only wish I were younger so that I might test your strength myself.

Bjorn smiled, a rare thing indeed. Always gruff, he was exactly like Erik. Both of them were incredibly strong and fierce fighters in their own time. Many wondered which was the strongest between them, for the legends of King Erik's conquests were unrivaled. Had they both been in prime shape, a spar between them would be a fight for the ages.

"I would bring the world to its knees for you, Father." Bjorn crossed his free arm over his heart, making his already impressive bicep bulge. He kissed his father's ring and exited.

Garth approached him and knelt down, whispering something Hans couldn't make out. Erik smoothed Garth's long hair, the one thing drastically different that set him apart from the other brothers. "I'm afraid I must, but you have your family. Do not be sad." Garth kissed his ring and rushed out, hiding his face behind his long, auburn hair.

Brandt approached, looking unusually serious. He knelt and awaited his words of wisdom. "A lot of things are pretty," the King began randomly. "Flowers, art, girls. I want you to find something beautiful."

"Spoken like a crazy old man," he joked, though his laugh wasn't really in it.

Erik laughed, coughed, then explained. "You are wasting your time. Find something that moves you. More than looks, more than lust, but a stirring in your soul." He looked at Freyja, who smiled like a young girl.

"Like that'll ever happen," Nikolai muttered to Henrik.

Brandt rolled his eyes. "Okay, Pops, I'll try." He kissed the ring and left.

Next was Henrik. "Your mother will have her hands full with you boys when I'm gone. It'll be up to you to help her. Raoul has other responsibilities, as well, don't forget."

"Of course, Father," he said, smiling at Freyja. He, too, kissed the ruby ring and exited.

Nikolai approached the bed, glaring at Hans as he passed him. "I see how driven you are, my son, and I am proud. However, do not lose sight of what is important. Family is everything."

"Yes, Father," he replied, doing exactly as his brothers before him.

Leif went and hugged his father, who ruffled his curls. "Don't you ever change," the King ordered. "Stay happy."

"Yes, sir," he said, playfully saluting him. "Love you, Dad." He kissed the ring and returned to his room.

Jakob also glared at Hans on his way to Erik's bed. He looked at Freyja before he addressed the King. "Father, without you, who will protect us?"

Though he didn't turn around to stare, Hans just knew Jakob meant him. Even at twenty-six years old, Jakob sounded like he was seven again. Hans ground his teeth and balled his fists.

"You have three fine older brothers to protect you. Hagen will take my place, Raoul is the voice of reason, and Bjorn is the brawn. With family like that, you're perfectly safe from any threat."

"If you say so..." Jakob said, lowering his lips to the ruby ring.

"I do say so, and I haven't stopped being King yet!" he said, laughing and coughing again. Jakob gave him a half smile and left.

Now, Hans was the only one left to say goodbye. He looked around, as if expecting Vernon, Evan and Ivan to appear for their own farewells. He wanted to postpone his father's death, but it was out of his control. It was either say goodbye now, or live with the guilt. He took a hesitant step forward.

"My boy," the King began. "I knew you were never bad. Perhaps just a tad misguided."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. I simply have one last request."

"Anything."

"Find happiness."

Hans was taken aback. Surely he had misheard him. Perhaps Brandt was right – Erik was crazy for giving him the same speech. Maybe he had rushed things with Anna, but he didn't play games with her head and her heart like Brandt did with his girls. Well...Hans hadn't done it intentionally. That was the trolls' fault.

"Don't worry, you're nothing like Brandt," he assured him, seeming to read his mind. "I sense that something has been troubling you for quite some time, and you've made terrific progress. However, I think it is time to leave the past behind."

Hans wanted his brothers to come back in and hear that. He hoped they were pressing their ears to the door like they all used to as kids.

"Find peace within yourself," he went on. "It doesn't matter is it's a hobby, simply a state of mind, or something else. I found my peace in your mother," he said, turning to Freyja, his dull green eyes sparkling one last time. "She is my rock. I know she will keep you all safe. Find what grounds you, and everything will fall into place."

"I will."

King Erik coughed again, and Hans noticed a drop of blood that landed on his bottom lip, but he wiped it away quickly. "I love you. Goodnight."

"I love you, too," Hans said, cautiously reaching for the King's hand. Freyja shifted uncomfortably but did not intercept. He gripped his father's hand with his gloved one and squeezed. Then, he leaned down and kissed the royal ring. "Goodnight."

Hans walked to the door, but before he could leave, he was stopped by Freyja's bony hand on his shoulder. He could feel her hot breath on the back of his neck, and she whispered so that only he heard. "He may have forgiven you for what you've done, but I will not." He tried to turn to her, but she closed the door in his face.

_A/N: Eeep! More family drama. Sorry this chapter is a little late. Please enjoy!_


	5. Letter

The next day, there was a hush throughout the Southern Isles when King Erik was pronounced dead. The funeral was scheduled for two days later, with Hagen's coronation and wedding the following week. When Hagen told Hans of the proceedings, he suggested, "Why don't you invite them?"

"Who?"

"The Arendelle girls."

"Doesn't the King usually send out his own invitations?" Hans challenged.

Hagen put on an air, sticking up his nose. "Well, I am very busy right now with all these royal duties, so dear brother, I hope you don't mind sending that _one_ letter. I think it will mean a little bit more coming from you. I can tell you like her."

"Who? Wait. What? No, I-"

Hagen patted him on the back, smiling. "No need to get all flustered. When you returned yesterday, you looked exactly as I did coming home after first meeting Fiona."

Had Hans really only been back for twenty-four hours? It already felt like a week.

"Relax," Hagen said. "It's just a wedding invitation."

"Yeah, right. Okay." So Hans went to his room and sat down at his desk. He tried to write, but for some reason, the words wouldn't come easily.

"You are cordially invited to... No, too impersonal. How have you been? Too conversational. Prince Hans here! No, too pompous... My brother is- Ugh, this is impossible." He leaned back in his chair, trying to find inspiration. When it didn't come to him in his room, he decided to walk around.

His anxious feet led Hans to the library. The perfect place to find words! And it would be quiet. He grabbed a couple books on royal ceremonies and one on poetry – just in case.

Just as he settled in to read, Raoul called from behind a shelf. "Hans, I am exuberant to hear your ambassador mission was successful."

"Thanks, yeah. It went a lot smoother than I expected."

"Magnificent!" Raoul then came over and noticed Hans' odd book choices. "What are you working on?"

"An invitation for Arendelle."

"Ah, yes. Most appropriate timing. Are you having difficulties?"

"Only a little..." Hans muttered. Part of him wished Raoul would leave him alone, while part of him was glad to have an outside perspective.

Raoul adjusted his glasses and sat down. "Let us start at the beginning: Salutations. Greet the Queen."

"That's just it. I don't know what to say. We kind of got close, so I don't want to sound stiff, but I don't want to be so casual it's disrespectful," Hans rambled.

"Hmmm... Intimate conversations have never been my strong suit, but I can attempt. For safety purposes, why not use the simple yet effective 'Dear'?"

"Dear Queen Elsa... Okay, good. I like that. Now what do I say?"

Hans had never felt so unsure. He never second guessed himself, as long as his powers weren't involved. Why was he all of a sudden flustered over a stupid letter?

"You'll have to explain what has occurred, invite her to the wedding and express what significance it holds should she accept. May I suggest honesty? Does she know how you feel?"

"I...don't know..."

Hans could be just fooling himself. Just because he kept falling for Arendelle girls, didn't mean they liked him back. Sure, Elsa had seemed happy when she spent time with Hans, but she didn't swoon for him like Anna had. The uncertainty of the Queen's feelings for him only made Hans want her more, but he also didn't want to run the risk if she didn't reciprocate.

"Then begin with that."

"How can I? The chances she likes me back are slim," Hans grumbled, crossing his arms. He may as well bury his feelings once and for all and forget about Arendelle.

"Odds are my specialty! Without knowing her opinion on the matter, it does complicate things... However, if you've improved relations for the kingdoms, I would say your odds have gone up exponentially."

"Good to know."

"What is the worst that could happen?"

A lot of things. She could deny him. She could ignore him completely. Or she could actually show up just to publicly humiliate him in front of his family.

"No matter how unlikely you perceive a situation, there is always a chance she will say yes."

"Fine." Hans wrote the letter, got Hagen to seal it, then ran to port so it would leave with the next mail boat. Now, all he could do was wait.

* * *

_**Two days later. In Arendelle... **_

Back in Arendelle, Hans invitation arrived on the same day as King Erik's funeral – record time, thanks to the benevolent seas. Kai brought the letter to Elsa's study, where she was talking to Anna.

"I hate to interrupt, but there is an invitation from the Southern Isles."

"Invitation?" Anna's face crinkled with confusion.

Elsa sprang up in surprise and snatched the envelope out of Kai's hand. Sure enough, there was the royal red wax seal. She opened it and read aloud:

"Dear Queen Elsa, I appreciate you granting me an audience last week, and I thank you for your hospitality. Though I have not been gone long, much has happened. Shortly after I returned home, I lost my father, King Erik. It has been hard for me and the family, but not everything is so bleak. Next weekend, my eldest brother, Hagen, will be married and have his coronation. It would be an honor if the Queen of Arendelle could be present. I hope you can find time in your busy schedule for the journey. I greatly look forward to seeing you again. Yours truly, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Once she was done reading, she continued to scan the document, as if expecting more text to appear.

"Are you going?" Anna asked.

Elsa pressed her lips together. Though she was in fact busy, she strongly considered the trip. Not only would a vacation do her some good, but she couldn't deny that a part of her wanted to see Hans again.

"I'm coming with you, then."

"No, you can't," Elsa insisted. "If I go, I'm going to need you here, taking care of Arendelle."

"Wait. What?"

"Are you up for it? I'll only be gone a week." She looked to her younger sister with hope in her blue eyes.

Anna's aqua eyes were wide, too, but with fear. The last time someone she had loved boarded a boat, they never came back. Also, the idea of being Queen, if only temporary, filled her with dread. She struggled with herself. She had never seen Elsa quite like this before. So hopeful and happy...like Anna.

"I guess I can stay..."

"Thank you!" Elsa embraced her tightly, then turned to Kai. "Cancel my appointments, ready my bags and the ship. We can make overnight progress if we leave by sunset."

Elsa was giddy, excited for her first adventure outside of Arendelle. She truly was eager to see Hans again. She hoped that if he wrote to her so soon, he was just as eager to see her.

_A/N: Since this chapter was mainly filler, I wanted to post it early. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up either tomorrow or Saturday, since tomorrow is pretty busy for me. Anyway, who's glad to see the sisters again? We couldn't stay away too long! I have a lot planned between Hans conflicted feelings and his dysfunctional family bwahahahahaaa!_


	6. Mourning

_A/N: I promise I'll keep this short, because this chapter is a long one. Sorry for lying earlier lol Buckle up and enjoy!_

The morning of King Erik's funeral, Hans laid awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. He hadn't wanted to say goodbye to his father two days ago, he sure as hell wasn't looking forward to doing it again. Though gruff, Erik had been a fair father. He may not have been able to enjoy his family as much as he wanted, due to his royal duties, but he loved each and every one of his sons dearly.

Freyja on the other hand seemed to love all her children _except_ Hans. Between his birth making her infertile and scarring his brother, she saw him as nothing more than a curse, a monster who could only destroy everything he touched. Just another reason why he didn't want to get out of bed – he now had to deal with her alone.

When he thought he would go crazy from the anxiety, he finally rolled out of bed and threw clothes on for lunch. From his window, he saw a strange ship in port. For a moment, he was elated, thinking it was Elsa. No, it couldn't be, not this soon. The wait was agonizing.

Hans came downstairs and his brothers were already greeting the visitors in the foyer. He recognized the auburn hair. "Vernon! I didn't know you were coming in."

"We sent for him as soon as Father get sick," Hagen explained.

"Looks like I'm too late," Vernon said, hanging his head. The dark girl beside him, his wife Mila, put a hand on his broad shoulder.

"Hey, you came as fast as you could," Hagen assured him. "Hans almost didn't make it back in time. He was just in Arendelle."

"Arendelle?" Vernon eyed Hans warily. "Are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?" Hans asked.

"That she's a witch!"

Used to his family shaming him, Hans had expected a much different answer. All of his brothers were looking at him now with varying degrees of fear and distaste. Only a few of them know that Hans had a similar talent to the Queen of Arendelle.

"She's not a witch, she's just...special."

Mila spoke up, placing a dainty hand over her heart. "We heard that last year, their entire kingdom completely froze over – in the middle of summer!"

"Yes, it's true, but it's not like that. Elsa has an interesting gift, but I can assure you that there will be no more accidents like that. Her coronation was...particularly stressful." No need to mention that he was partly to blame for her outburst.

"You were there?" Vernon exclaimed.

"Yes, and it really wasn't that bad. It was over in two days."

"And you tried to take over," Nikolai added.

"You what?" Vernon looked between his brothers, all of which knew _that_ part of the story.

"That's a story for another day," Hagen said, coming to Hans' rescue. "I'm sure you're both exhausted. Let me show you to your room." He led Vernon and Mila away from the rest of the brothers.

"So she really does have ice powers?" Leif asked. "You saw her in action?"

"Yeah."

"That is so cool!" Leif was blissfully oblivious.

"It is pretty amazing, I'll admit."

"So then did _you_ save her from the trolls, or did _she_ save _you_?" Everyone turned to Nikolai this time. "If she's so powerful, couldn't she handle them herself?"

Hans shook with anger, knowing Nik was trying to get him to admit his own powers in front of the others. Since Hagen left, Nik, Henrik and Jakob were the only ones that knew, and they glared at him, waiting for Hans' guilty response.

"She was poisoned, I saved her, then we _both _defeated the trolls."

"Is that so?" Jakob challenged.

"Yes! I was the one who finished him!"

"Oh really?" Henrik added, crossing his arms.

Shit. Hans ego had gotten the better of him. "Yes, and if you don't believe me...you can ask her yourself," he blurted.

Fear crept into Jakob's eyes. "She's coming? Here?"

"Yes," Hans said without hesitation, though he couldn't be certain she would come. "She's invited to the wedding. You can ask her then if I was really a hero."

"Oh, I know I will," Nikolai said.

"I just wanna know if she has a single sister," Brandt chimed in.

"I already told you, no luck," Hans reminded him.

"Hey, I'm not picky, I can share."

"Have some respect," Henrik said, slapping Brandt upside the head. Hans was thankful someone else did it, because he would have left a mark...or a bald spot. How would the ladies like that?

"Mewling quim," the womanizer said, rolling his eyes.

"Take that back, you whorehound!" Henrik lunged for Brandt, but Bjorn got between them. Nik joined Henrik, but even together they were no match for Bjorn the Bear, who held each brother at bay with one hand.

"Now is not the time to be assaulting each other," Raoul said, stepping beside Bjorn. "Today is not about our qualms, but about-"

"What on earth is all this nonsense?" Queen Freyja snapped, suddenly appearing from her chambers in her robe, which was very unlike her. Though her expression was controlled, her face was red. Everyone froze under her steely gaze, none dared speak.

After taking in the scene, she ordered, "Hands off of each other this _instant_!" They all separated and stood at attention. "Now, you barbarians go wash up before lunch. Afterwards..." Freyja couldn't bring herself to say it. She struggled to find the right words, but nothing made the King's death any less painful. "Just don't be late." Her tone wasn't harsh, moreso defeated, and she closed the door with a soft click.

No one said a word as they awkwardly dispersed. Lunch was eaten in complete silence, which seemed to only bother Mila and Hans, though neither spoke. When they had all finished, they went to their rooms to change, then gathered in the foyer for more awkward silence.

Finally, Hagen appeared at the front door with Freyja, both head to toe in black. "Everyone, it's time."

No one moved for a long moment, though some shifted uncomfortably. Raoul was the first to fall in line behind Hagen and Freyja. The rest of the brothers reluctantly followed in order from oldest to youngest. They all walked down to the beach, but instead of veering left towards port, they turned right. They marched past the Mysterious Lagoon while the sun sank in the sky.

They reached what was called the Serene Shore, where the waters were caught by the land in such a way that this bay was always calm. The priest was already in place with a large torch beside the dead King. Erik was wrapped in a purple shroud, nestled in a small boat – just big enough to fit his body – with his favorite broadsword at his side. Subjects flocked to the shore, and when the sun touched the horizon, the priest began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to honor our fallen King, Erik."

Hans tuned out the old man's words. No sweet sentiments would bring his father back, so what was the point of this elaborate send off? It wasn't as if he would be back in a month to tell everyone stories of his adventures.

"He was a wonderful King, but an even better father." When Hans didn't recognize the voice, his head snapped up. It was Freyja, but her voice was softer, absent of her strict, motherly tone. He could see the vulnerability in her eyes behind her mourning veil. If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine her as a young girl. "He brought warmth into my world, as well as many sweet children. Everything I do, I do it for him and our boys."

"Beautifully spoken," the priest said. "Hagen?"

"My father was a good man, a great King, and the best Father. He was fair, kind, merciful..." He looked at Hans. "I can only hope that I'll be half the King he was. I wanna make you proud, Dad." He choked on the last word, cleared his throat and bowed.

"Does anyone else want to say a few words?"

To Hans' relief, no one else did. The priest then asked if anyone wanted the honor of sending him off to the next world. Freyja seemed to shrink away from him. Since no one spoke, he lowered the torch and touched it to King Erik's feet. Freyja flinched, and Hagen put an arm around her. Hans had to look away as the flames snaked their way up his body, and the boat was pushed out to sea.

The boat grew smaller and smaller as the waves pulled him out. When Hans opened his eyes, all he could see were the flames bobbing on the water. The sun escaped the sky, and a blanket of blue swept over them. The citizens disappeared first, then the priest and some of his brothers, but Hans continued to stare at the fire in the distance, dancing on the black waters.

After a while, Hagen came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "We're heading in."

Hans didn't even realize it had gotten down to him, Hagen and Freyja. "You go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah, I just...need a moment alone."

"Suit yourself." They left Hans as he watched the fiery beacon flicker out as it was consumed by the hungry sea.

Under the cover of night, a single tear rolled down his cheek. For some odd reason, it angered Hans, and he wiped it away. Then more came, and he wondered where they were coming from. He got so angry, they started to sizzle and evaporate on his cheeks. He began to pace. Where was all this rage coming from?

Because his father was gone. Because he had to face his brothers and Freyja alone now. Because half of his own family hated his for a near twenty-year-old accident. Because he knew he could never redeem himself in their eyes. Because he was a monster. Because he was so far away from the one person in the world who understood him.

Hans screamed, throwing fireballs into the sea. The dark water bubbled and steamed, but his powers could do little else. He hated his family for hating him. He hated his father for leaving. Most of all, he hated himself.

Hans cried without tears, screaming at the world. He threw fire in every direction. The most he did was scorch the sand, but even that would be washed away with the tide, no trace left by the time morning came.


	7. Queen

_A/N: Yeah, so sorry about lying earlier! I know in like Chapter 3, I mentioned that Vernon and the twins will NOT be in the story, but then I thought, sure they can't get a hold of burglars on the run, but they CAN get a hold of their married older brother to tell him the news. So of course, he HAD to come back. It really is hard trying to do every brother justice and give them each a role in Hans' journey. Hope you enjoy the next installment!_

The next morning, Hans awoke with a splitting headache. He had spent all of his energy on the beach last night, then drug his feet the whole way home. By the time he had reached his bed, all he could do was collapse. He pried open his eyes, struggling to adjust to the sunlight. When his room came into focus, he realized it was nearly lunchtime.

Again, as he dressed, his heart soared upon seeing another foreign ship in port. It still couldn't be Queen Elsa, not this soon. He went downstairs to greet their latest guest.

"My love, it's so good to see you!" Hagen exclaimed, scooping up the woman at the door and spinning her. She let out a gleeful laugh.

"I very well couldn't miss my own wedding," she teased.

"Fiona, it's been a while," Hans called to her as Hagen set her down.

She straightened her long, dark hair, then noticed her fiancé's younger brother. "Hans, where have you been?" She wrapped him up in her arms, and he smiled, enjoying her warmth.

"Arendelle," he replied.

"You simply must tell me everything that happened. All is well? No surprises this time?"

"Well..."

Hagen cut him off. "Sweetheart, lunch should be nearly ready. Allow me to show you to your new room," he offered with a wink to Fiona.

Pink flooded her cheeks. "We'll talk later, Hans. See you at lunch!" Hans rolled his eyes as they scurried off.

Raoul suddenly appeared in the doorway. "While Hagen is...otherwise occupied...some of us are helping unload the ship. Would you care to assist?"

Hans stared at him blankly for a moment. Right. This time, Fiona wasn't visiting. She was moving in. Soon, she would be Queen. "Sure."

He followed Raoul down to the docks, passing Bjorn who was carrying a large wardrobe by himself.

"Need a hand?" Hans asked.

"I got it," Bjorn grunted. Hans could never tell if Bjorn was just naturally quiet and gruff, or if he was always mad about something.

Furniture was being deposited on the dock, where servants and Princes alike helped haul it into the sprawling palace. Vernon and Henrik shuffled off with a chaise, while Hans helped Raoul lift Fiona's vanity. He struggled to keep the drawers shut on their trek to the foyer, where they would decide where it would all go after lunch.

Hans returned to the docks to bring in more stuff, but something hit him in the back of the knee. As he turned, he lost his balance and fell into the sea.

When he resurfaced, he heard laughter. He wiped his eyes and saw Jakob and Nikolai retreating, each carrying only one decorative pillow. Hans snarled at their backs. The salt water around him started to simmer.

"Now is hardly the time for a swim," Raoul said, looking down at Hans.

"Really? The water's great," he said sarcastically.

"Ideal temperatures aside, you should dry off before lunch." He offered his hand and helped Hans out of the water.

Hans trudged back to his room and got undressed. In the privacy of his own room, he thought about Nikolai and Jakob, knowing they tripped him on purpose. His blood flowed hot in his veins, and the water on his skin evaporated. When he was dry, he rolled his eyes and focused on letting it go. They knew just how to piss him off.

When Hans arrived for lunch, he again sat next to Garth, who seemed even more tired and quiet than he usually was. Mila sat on Hans' other side next to Vernon in his rightful seat beside Bjorn. Directly across from Vernon was Nikolai, who smirked in Hans' direction. Henrik, Leif, and Brandt were to his left, while Jakob was off to the right across from Raoul, looking at the empty seats on either side of him.

Hagen and Fiona finally joined them, their faces flushed. Hagen sat at the end of the table, with Fiona filling his usual seat to the right.

When they started eating, Jakob asked, "Where's Mom?"

Hagen's smile fell. "She's...not well."

"She's sick, too?" Jakob cried, rising from his seat.

"No, not sick," Hagen assured him. "Just...not well."

"Oh..." Jakob sank back into his seat and shifted uncomfortably.

Beside Hans, Garth's face drained of color. His sunken in blue eyes widened with fear. Hans quietly leaned over and whispered, "What's wrong?"

Garth looked around the table at his brothers, none of whom were paying them any mind. Still, he looked down at his food, hiding his face with his long hair. "I heard her."

"What did she say?" Hans asked, afraid that Garth might know his secret.

Garth shook his head, his face haunted. "Nothing. Just...wailing."

After years of dealing with her coldness toward him, Hans couldn't being himself to imagine that Queen Freyja cared about anything. None of her sons had ever even seen her shed a single tear. Was Garth entirely sure it had been Queen Freyja wailing?

It had to be. Of course Freyja had loved the King. She loved him enough to endure twelve pregnancies and produce thirteen heirs, and Erik had been the only one who could put her in her place. Her husband and sons were her top priority. Out of all of them, she would grieve the King the most.

After lunch, Hildegarde brought Freyja lunch while the brothers helped move the new furniture into place. Miraculously, most of it fir inside the royal chambers, so only one table and a lamp were added to the sitting room. Once all the big stuff was set, most of the brothers left, but Fiona found Hans out on the balcony looking out at the waves.

"So who is she?"

"Who?"

"The girl you love," Fiona said with a wink.

"I don't-"

She waved a hand. "Oh, please. Hagen told me about that look on your face when you got back. Is she special to you?"

"Of course she is," he said, allowing himself to smile at the memory of her. "Very special."

"You met her in Arendelle, didn't you?"

"She's the Queen," Hans muttered.

"Ooooh, that is juicy!" she said, smiling. She poked him in the shoulder. "She better be coming to the wedding. I _have_ to meet her."

"I invited her," he said, trailing off. He still doubted she would bother with the long journey, yet he continued to stare at the Northern horizon, as if waiting to see her white sails appear.

Fiona eyed him up and down. "I'm almost certain she'll come."

He appreciated her optimism. She would make a good Queen and mother some day.

"I hope so..."


	8. Gone

The evening was quiet. Freyja wouldn't leave her room out of grief. After dinner, Hagen and Fiona finished organizing the new master bedroom. Between the funeral yesterday and moving in Fiona today, Hans was exhausted. He hit the bed and was out cold.

A blood curdling scream snapped Hans out of sleep. He barely had time to register that it was early morning before instinct had him leaping out of bed and running to the source. His brothers joined him in the hall, converging on the woman's screams echoing throughout the palace.

Oddly enough, the screams were originating from Garth's room. The brothers filed into the room, but Hans had to turn away from the scene.

Freyja was hysterical. Her face was covered in tears, which was more than his brothers could handle, since they froze upon seeing her. When Hagen realized what had happened, he ran to her, wrapping her in a blanket and turning her around. "Look at me," he commanded.

Her eyes were bloodshot as she screamed, "My baby!"

Garth was who Hans couldn't look at. He was perfectly still, swaying at the end of a rope, his long hair obscuring his purple face. Bjorn and Vernon rushed to take down his lifeless body.

"Everybody out!" Hagen ordered, trying to keep everything under control.

Raoul turned and herded his younger brothers back into the hall, where Leif and Jakob stood, their mouths hanging open. Hans was glad for an excuse to leave the room. Bjorn and Vernon carried Garth's body downstairs, while Hagen escorted the Queen to her room. She never stopped screaming.

The brothers looked at each other, at a loss for what to do. Even Raoul was flustered, unequipped to handle something as emotional as suicide. "Um... Everyone remain calm."

"How can we be calm?" Nikolai snapped.

"He's not... He's gonna be okay, right?" Leif asked timidly. No one wanted to answer.

Hagen emerged from Freyja's chambers. "Jakob, Henrik, keep and eye on her and calm her down. Raoul, come with me. The rest of you, back to your rooms!" Hagen commanded, and no one argued.

When it came time for lunch, the brothers trickled in. When Hans arrived, only Leif and Brandt were already sitting down, looking more somber than usual. A minute later, Jakob and Nikolai arrived.

"Where's Henrik?" Leif asked.

"Still with Mom," Nik replied, the usual edge gone from his voice.

"Is it that bad?" Leif inquired nervously. Nik and Jakob gave him a hard look.

Freyja had never _lost _a son before. Sure, Evan and Ivan were denounced, and even Hans for a time, but they had shamed the family name. They had deserved Freyja's wrath. Garth, however, was gone for good. Being the seventh out of thirteen brothers had to have its drawbacks, but did he really see suicide as the only answer?

Hans wished he would've seen the signs, wished he could have said something to make him reconsider. How could he have known? Garth was always quiet. How was Hans supposed to know when his thoughts turned dark? Garth's empty seat beside Hans unsettled him, and he scooted to his left.

Henrik appeared then, but without the Queen. When asked what happened, he responded, "The girls came to comfort her. I'm not qualified to deal with with women's emotions like that." He sat down, running a hand through his curly hair. His green eyes were tired already.

"I don't think any of us are," Nikolai added.

"Gotta keep 'em at arms length," Brandt said, rolling his eyes. "That's too much crazy for me."

"Hey," Jakob snapped, leaning over the table to see him better. "That's still our mother."

"And she's as weak as a waif. She used to be strong," Brandt said, shrugging.

"What do you know of strength?" Nikolai interjected.

"Yeah, how would you feel if you lost your spouse and your child in one week?" Henrik added.

"Thank goodness I can't relate," Brandt said, wiping imaginary sweat from his brow.

"Then shut the hell up!" Henrik shouted.

"That's enough," Hagen ordered, appearing with Raoul, Bjorn and Vernon. The brothers stopped their bickering. "We discussed the proceedings. We will send off Garth in two days. Everything else will continue as planned."

"I suggest calling the doctor for Mom," Henrik advised. "She's not calming down. Fiona and Mila are with her now."

"Good, she could use a feminine touch right now. I'll call the doctor after we eat."

"I just can't believe he's...gone," Leif said, looking at Garth's empty seat.

"It was unexpected for all of us," Raoul said, adjusting his glasses.

"I just wish there was something any of us could have done to prevent this," Hans chimed in. "Shouldn't there have been signs?"

"Generally speaking, few things are truly random," Raoul said. "It is also widely said that 'hindsight is 20/20.' The past is clearer than the future, and you can begin to notice patterns once you are experienced."

"Well said," Vernon praised, then he translated. "Yes, you're right, Hans, but sometimes you don't see the signs until it's too late." Hans hug his head in defeat.

After lunch, the doctor came to give Freyja something for hysteria, as well as to prepare Garth's body for the funeral. Two in one week. Hans wasn't looking forward to it. Even with the drugs, Freyja refused to come out for dinner, so it was quiet. No one knew if she was actually eating, but for every meal, Hildegarde brought her a tray of food.

Later on that evening, Hans decided to look around the family sitting room. He saw Fiona's lamp and table, and was reminded that change was coming soon. Hagen and Fiona were a great couple, and they would make wonderful monarchs.

Still, Hans didn't want to leave the past behind. He looked at the family portrait hanging on the wall, painted about a year after he had been born. King Erik was holding Hans, Queen Freyja was holding Jakob, while the rest of the brothers clustered around them. Hagen, Raoul, Bjorn and Vernon stood stiffly as unwilling teenagers. Evan and Ivan could barely sit still, one of them pulling on Garth's long hair, the other giving his twin devil horns with his fingers. Brandt, Henrik, Nikolai and Leif made up the foremost row of children. Erik and Freyja were beaming over their brood.

How far had they come from the happy family in the picture? Two dead, two disowned, and the remaining ones were defined by who knew Hans' secret. Half of his own family hated him for an accident, and he had no idea how to redeem himself in their eyes.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and a servant answered. Hans wondered who it could possibly be at this late hour. He tried to listen to their exchange, but the guest was soft-spoken.

The servant then looked at Hans. "Why, he's right here, actually."

Hans walked over, and when he saw the woman in the doorway, flanked by two men, his jaw dropped. "You came..."

"Of course I did," Queen Elsa said, wrapping her arms around him.

Hans could barely believe his eyes, but her cool arms snapped him out of his shock. He returned the favor and felt her melt against him.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

Hans smiled and stroked her white-blond hair. "It'll be alright. Come in, please. Sigurd, Magnus, good to see you again. I'll take it from here," he added to the servant, who ran off.

"Your palace seems so much bigger than ours," Elsa said, looking around.

Hans heart soared now that Elsa was with him again. "It's sprawling, for sure. A wing for the family, a wing for guests. We almost always have someone in town."

"Wow. Impressive."

"Not as impressive as you." Did he really just say that? Hans wanted to smack himself.

Elsa giggled, a musical sound. "You're too kind."

"Really, I mean it. Those trolls didn't stand a chance."

"I couldn't have done it without you," she said, pink creeping into her cheeks.

"I'm not that special," Hans said dismissively.

She grabbed his hand. "Yes, you are."

Hans smiled, knowing he didn't have to hide anything from her. As long as she didn't see him as a monster, he didn't need to worry about anything else. "It's late. Let me show you to your room."

Hans led them up the stairs and to the Visitor's Wing on the right, opening the first two bedrooms. "My room is on the other side of the stairs on the left...if you need me."

"Wait! You need to tell me how everything went. Coming back, the funeral, how has it been?"

Hans smiled at her eagerness. "It's been a rocky road." He touched her cheek, enjoying the coolness of her soft skin. "I don't want to trouble you with it before bed. We can talk in the morning."

Sadness crossed her face. "I just... If there's anything at all that I can do-"

"You can smile," he teased.

She smiled, but continued. "Really, I want to help in any way I can."

He hugged her, burying his face in her neck. He could feel her silky hair, could smell her sweet perfume. "You already are," he whispered in her ear. He kissed her forehead and said, "I am so happy you're here. It's just been a rough day. I promise we'll talk more tomorrow. You have my word."

Elsa nodded. "Good night, Prince Hans."

"For you, just Hans."

"Good night...Hans."

Hearing her say his name was like an angel choir. It stirred within him a comfortable warmth, much unlike the angry inferno.

"Good night, Elsa." He brushed his lips against hers, nearly missing, but hitting them enough that her blue eyes snapped open. Before she could react, he slipped out the door.


	9. Interrogation

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!

Even once the sun rose the next day, Hans was kicking himself for kissing Queen Elsa. It was a moment of weakness. She had those soft pink lips, like a flower begging to be plucked. He had finally gotten her back only to scare her away within the first hour. Hans paced in his room, too afraid to see if Elsa had slipped off in the night. He wouldn't blame her.

Finally, he opened his door. The hall was empty. Everyone was probably already gathered for lunch. He had to go knock on her door, had to know if she was even still there.

She opened the door, looking as stunning as ever in her blue dress, which brought out her doll-like eyes. "Is it time for lunch?"

Hans held out his arm to escort her downstairs, astounded she had actually stayed the night. "Yes, though I apologize in advance if my family gets a little...inappropriate."

"I can't wait to meet them," she said with a smile.

"Oh, I can," he muttered. He wished he could prolong their meeting, but it was too late. He took her down to the dining room, where everyone was already sitting, minus Queen Freyja. Hans pulled out the chair on the end of the left side for Elsa, then sat between her and Mila. "Everyone, meet Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Hans' brothers stared at her, some with wide eyes, other narrowed. No one spoke a word. "Manners," Hans chided.

Leif was the first to greet her, his blue eyes filled with fear and wonder. "P-pleased to meet you, Your Highness. I'm Leif, the eleventh brother."

"Pleased to meet you," she said, extending her hand across the table for a handshake.

Leif took it after a slight hesitation, but was pleasantly surprised when he didn't turn to ice. He smiled, but it didn't take all the fear away from his eyes. "Forgive me for staring, it's just that..."

"You're in his seat," Nikolai said bitterly.

"Whose?" she asked, turning to Hans.

His face grew red. "She is my guest. She will sit next to me," he told Nik.

"So quickly you've forgotten," he accused.

"I could never forget," Hans said, the image of Garth swaying still burned into his mind, haunting him. The backs of his eyes stung with unshed tears. Elsa's brow creased in confusion.

"He will not be needing his seat," Hagen interjected. "Drop it."

Elsa shifted uncomfortably next to Hans, so he placed a warm hand on hers. "That's Hagen, our future King."

"Good to finally meet you," the eldest brother called from the other end of the table. "And this is my future wife, Fiona."

Once the introductions were out of the way, the tension ebbed, but remained. Hans Hadn't been thinking about dishonoring Garth's memory. Nikolai was just being a jerk.

"So, do you really have ice powers?" Nik challenged.

"Don't be rude," Hagen warned.

Hans fist tightened around his fork. How dare he interrogate her! Leave Queen Elsa alone.

Elsa, however, was unfazed. "Yes." She picked up her glass of water, and it froze to solid ice in her grip. Leif looked to his own hand in amazement. Jakob latched onto Nikolai's arm, while Mila and Vernon subtly scooted away from Hans.

"If you're so powerful, why did Hans save you?" Nik asked. "Unless he lied to us."

"I didn't lie," Hans insisted. "I already told you what happened."

"He did save me," Elsa said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If it wasn't for him, I would probably be dead. I couldn't have defeated the trolls without his help." She smiled at him, and he was the happiest man in the world.

Nikolai snorted and narrowed his green eyes. "What's so special about him?"

Hans begged Elsa with his eyes not to reveal his fire powers. She caught the look and simply said, "He's stronger than you think." Nik gave them a dirty look while they shared a conspiratorial smile.

"What _I_ want to know is if you're unattached, my radiant Queen," Brandt said, leaning across the table to kiss her hand. Upon feeling her chilled skin, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Oooh, what can those magic hands do?" he asked, winking.

"Silence," Fiona barked from the other end of the table, appalled at Brandt's behavior.

Elsa replaced her hand in her lap. "Sorry, I'm not interested."

"Got a sister or three?" Brandt tried.

Hans, exasperated, smacked his own forehead. "It's as if we haven't already been through this."

"Hey, you might be trying to keep those Arendelle girls all for yourself."

"I said, _enough_!" Fiona snapped, her usually pleasant demeanor shifting.

"Only one, but she's taken," Elsa replied, never losing her cool.

Hans leaned over to her and whispered, "Even if she wasn't, keep her away from him."

"Thanks," she whispered back.

"Butt out," Brandt said to Hans.

"Don't mind him," Henrik told Elsa. "He only thinks with his...well, you know." His face grew as red as his curls.

"There are ladies present," Mila pointed out.

"Yes. You boys need to get used to having a more prominent female presence in your lives," Fiona said. "I do not need to be subject to this kind of conversation."

"Thank you," Mila sighed.

"I like her," Elsa said to Hans.

"Yeah, Fiona's kind of been like a second mother to me," he responded.

"Good," she said, smiling. "Where is your real mother, by the way?" She glanced at the empty seat next to Jakob.

"Yeah... You know how I said it's been a rough week?"

"Yes...?"

"May we be excused?" Hans asked Hagen.

"Of course," he said, then glared at Brandt and Nikolai for causing a scene.

Hans led Elsa outside, and they strolled the beach. Hans found a rock and skipped it. "As you know, we lost the King. Yesterday, we also lost a brother, Garth."

"I am so sorry."

"Mom's been in her room ever since." He threw another stone. "Suicide."

"Oh my gosh... And I was-"

"You didn't know," he said, picking up another rock and chucking it into the waves. "I can't believe he said that!"

"He wasn't that bad..."

"Yes, he was. He and Brandt both crossed a line."

"Hey," Elsa said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm still here, aren't I? Your family couldn't scare me away."

Hans gave her a half-smile. "Just wait till you meet my mother," he muttered.

"I'm sure she's just lovely."

Hans picked up another stone and threw it with all his might. "Ha! No, she's not."

"I'm sure if I could just talk to her-"

"No, you don't understand. As soon as she finds out you have ice powers, she'll think you're a monster, just like me."

"But you're not a monster."

He stared out to sea. "I am in her eyes."

"But it's not true," Elsa insisted. "What happened?"

"The curse happened!" he yelled, his fists glowing orange. Hans took a deep breath to calm himself down. "When I was born...I guess I didn't want to be. I fought against the doctor and midwife, scarring my mother from the inside out. Unable to bear anymore children for the love of her life, she blamed me. The nail in the coffin was when I hurt Jakob as a kid. She wouldn't let me touch anyone without gloves on. She calls my outbursts 'temper tantrums,' even now that I'm an adult. She wants me to have absolute control over my feelings, but it's hard when you're held to impossible standards and not even trusted by your own family."

"They don't all seem bad," Elsa said. "I know what you've been through, and you need to let the past go."

"How can I let it go when they won't stop holding it over my head?"

"Find a place far enough away from everyone, where you don't have to hold anything back or hide. Let it all out. That's the first step."

"I think I already did," he said, massaging his throat, still sore from screaming the other night.

"Then it must not be all the way out."

Hans considered her words. If she could control her storm, he could control his inferno. He needed to.

"I know just the place to do it. Tomorrow, after Garth's funeral, will you help me?" He grabbed her hands, pleading.

She smiled. "Of course."


	10. Hurt

_A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I'm late! Had a bit of... I wouldn't call it writer's block. More like a writer's hiccup, and it threw me off schedule. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next installment! Love you all!_

The next day was very quiet, too quiet. Most of Hans' brothers stayed in their rooms for the most part, only coming out for meals because they were dreading the funeral. At lunch and dinner, Freyja was still absent.

Queen Freyja only came out of her chambers, dressed in all black, where Hans and his brothers gathered in the foyer, along with Fiona, Mila and Elsa.

Upon seeing the striking blond, Freyja paused, then noticed she stood next to Hans. "Forgive me, but who is this?" she asked her youngest son.

Hans took a deep breath. "Mother, may I introduce Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Ah, yes. Welcome to the Southern Isles," Queen Freyja said, extending her hand.

"Thank you. I am so sorry for your losses," Elsa said genuinely, taking it.

A chill ran down Freyja's spine as she shook Elsa's icy hand. She eyed the Northern Queen suspiciously. "Thank you. Forgive me for my absence. I did not realize we have guests."

"It's alright, I completely understand."

She nodded. "It is time," Freyja said to the whole group. They filed out the door, again making the trek to Serene Shores. The priest was waiting, Garth at his feet in his boat, covered in purple.

The colored fabric reminded Hans of his purple face when they had discovered him, so he looked away. Averting his eyes did nothing to muffle Freyja's sobs. Two send offs in one week was two too many, even for Hans.

He focused on Elsa, who had never before seen a Southern funeral. She was eyeing the boat, as if afraid Garth would pop up and yell, "Surprise!" The Southerners knew better.

Hans got lost in the way the sun's rays shone on her, the warm hues of sunset contrasting with her pale skin and shimmering navy dress. She was absolutely stunning.

In the reflection of her cool blue eyes, Hans saw the torch flare to life. He turned and watched as the flames engulfed Garth feet first. The foreign Queen winced, but her eyes followed in wonder as the boat was pushed out to the tide. Everyone witnessed the boat as it bobbed out to sea, a tiny beacon within the surrounding blue.

After the crowd of commoners dispersed, the first of the royal family to leave was Vernon and Mila, followed closely by Henrik, Nikolai, and Jakob. The next wave consisted of Bjorn, Lief and Raoul.

When the sun sank and the last few rays desperately fought against the darkness of night, Hagen approached Hans. "Are you ready to head back, or do you need another minute?"

"We'll stay here for a little while, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. The sea is soothing. Elsa, I'll see you tomorrow." Hagen then took Fiona and a broken Freyja by the arm, leading them back to the castle.

Brandt trailed behind them, winking at Hans as he passed. "Get some."

Hans rolled his eyes at his older brother's immaturity. Once everyone was out of earshot, he turned to Elsa. "Now that we're alone... Teach me how to control it."

Elsa gave him a blank look, still mystified by the ceremony. Her eyes darted to the spark of fire still bobbing in the waves.

"The curse," he clarified.

She wriggled her lips in thought. "I wouldn't say control..."

"What would you call it, then? You seem to be more in control of your powers than you were a year ago."

"Thank you, but it's really more of...acceptance."

"Acceptance?" Hans repeated, incredulous. He began to pace. "You want me to accept that I'm a freak? I have to accept the curse in order to break it? That's absurd."

"It worked for me, didn't it?" she challenged, crossing her thin arms.

Hans stopped short. "Yes," he grumbled.

"Step one is letting it go. The second step is accepting your gift."

"Some gift," he muttered.

"I know it doesn't look that way now. Just try it," she said encouragingly.

Hans sighed, then released a volley of orange fireballs. Elsa was unimpressed. "Is that all you got?"

Hans growled. She knew exactly what she was doing. He thought of Garth and King Erik, how neither of them had to die. It wasn't fair! The next fireball he threw was green, like the eyes Hans inherited from Erik.

"That's better. Focus it. Let it out."

"But what about-"

"Everyone is safe. Now, show me what you got. Think of who you hate the most, if you have to."

Oh, the list could go on. Grand Pabbie, that weaselly Duke, even Kristoff for snatching up Anna. But that wasn't enough. Green balls of fire sizzled as they hit the water. He thought of Henrik, Nikolai and Jakob, how they hated him for his "gift" as Elsa insisted on calling it. The next fireball was blue.

"Good! Closer, a little bit more..."

Freyja popped into his mind, and he released a jet of blue flames into the black water, which boiled on contact. He roared as he launched fireballs into the water, thinking of all the years she had been cold to him. She expected him to control the curse, as if it was a pet or something. She blamed him for what happened to Jakob and for her own infertility. She should've never had that many children to begin with! His fire stayed blue, his power plateauing. It only made him angrier, but even that didn't help the color shift.

Hans heard a yelp, and he stopped what he was doing. When Elsa came into focus, she was clutching her arm. All of Hans' anger drained, and he rushed to her side. "Elsa!"

She looked up at him, her blue eyes wide. She tried to hide her arm behind her. "No, don't stop!"

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, grabbing for her arm so he could see. He gripped and pulled, revealing an angry red mark on her white arm. "I hurt you..."

"I'm fine, I promise. Keep going," she pleaded.

"No," he said flatly, crossing his arms and turning away from her.

Elsa winced as she reached out her injured arm. "Please, Hans, you can't give up." Her crystal blue eyes welled up with tears, both from the burn and the pain of seeing him so broken.

Hans retreated into himself, becoming numb. He couldn't bear to touch, or even look at Elsa. He was ashamed he hadn't been more careful. Freyja was right. All he could do was hurt those he loved. With his back to her and his arms at his sides, he said, "We should head back to the palace."

Elsa reached out her good arm to touch his shoulder. "Please, just one more time."

"No," he said, roughly shrugging off her cool hand. "Let's go." He walked off towards the castle, knowing she would eventually have to follow or be left alone in the dark.


	11. Contradictions

Hans barely slept that night, tossing and turning between visions of green and blue flames consuming everything, including his family. Elsa couldn't even overcome the ravenous fire. Hans kept running from the hungry flames, but couldn't. They were too fast and swallowed him whole. Each time, he jolted awake, dripping with sweat.

Even when he chose to give up on sleep, he didn't get out of bed. He couldn't face his family, knowing they were right about him being a freak and a monster. He couldn't bring himself to face Elsa, either, after what he had done to her. The Snow Queen was probably long gone, having packed her bags and slipping off at dawn on the first Northbound ship. Here, only to vanish again, like the moody tides or a teasing breeze. He wouldn't blame her if she had.

Later that afternoon, while the sun was high in the sky, he heard a strange knock at the door.

"What?" he snapped.

Pause. Then the unique knock came again. Tap tap tatap tap.

The rhythm of it was unfamiliar to him, so he slipped out of bed, put on a pair of trousers, and answered the door. "What do you-"

Hans froze when he saw Elsa standing there, and she didn't even have to lift a finger. "What are you doing here?"

Elsa was relaxed, albeit a little concerned. "Checking on you. You weren't at lunch."

"Not hungry," he said, trying to close the door.

She flicked a finger, and an ice barrier rose to block it. Hans narrowed his green eyes, but she cut him off before he could speak. "Too bad. It was wonderful. Awkward without you, but delicious, nevertheless."

Hans scratched his head, but the movement only made him hyper aware that he was shirtless. He modestly tried, but failed, to cover his torso with his free hand. Bare-chested or awkwardly twitching, neither seemed to faze the Ice Queen. "Sorry for leaving you alone with my family. How bad were they?"

Elsa took a step forward, but he remained in her way. "Oh...not too bad. It was eerily quiet for a while, then Nikolai asked where you were. When I told him you had a long night, Brandt tried to insinuate other things. Hagen had to mediate. Queen Freyja was even there."

Great. Hans would get an earful about that later. "Glad to hear she's doing better," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Hans, about last night..."

"I don't want to talk about it," he said, again attempting to close the door, despite the frozen blockade. "Why are you even still here?"

She stormed into the room, her fierce expression scaring him back a few steps. With a wave of her hand, the block of ice disappeared and a gust of cold wind blew the door shut. "Because I care, damnit!"

Hans blinked at her, wondering if he was still dreaming. Any moment now, Elsa would erupt into blue flames, and he'd jerk awake in bed again.

"How thick are you? I'm trying to help you, Hans. I know exactly what you've been through. I know how you feel, but you need to trust me. Look!"

She pulled up her sleeve, revealing the mark Hans had made. Instead of an angry red, it was only a shade or two darker that the rest of her skin. It had taken _years_, not hours, for Jakob's chest to look like that.

"How did you do that? You didn't go to-"

"I did it myself. I have ice powers. I'm tougher than I look," she said, playfully punching his arm.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked, a finger hovering over the mark.

"Not at all," she replied with a smile.

He cautiously touched the damaged skin. It felt nearly healed.

"Jakob wouldn't stop crying until we got the mermaid tears. My fire isn't natural."

"That's why you have someone just as supernatural to teach you."

Hans' temper flared. "Absolutely not. I will never use my powers again."

"Intentionally," she muttered.

Hans took a deep breath to calm himself, but his hands glowed orange. He growled in anger. "You don't get it."

"I do!" she yelled, trying to get him to understand. "I hurt my sister and felt guilty, just like you. We got past it...eventually. I know you think you hurt me, but I'm the only one who could handle an injury from you."

He stepped back with a hard look on his face. "Just because you're capable of taking a hit, doesn't mean you have to," he snapped.

"If I'm the only one who can take it, then it's my job to-"

"Your job?" he laughed. "Your job is running Arendelle. My job is to keep you safe, but I can't even do that right. How am I supposed to protect you when I'm the one hurting you?"

She put her hands on her hips. "You don't have to protect me. I am-"

"Yes, I do, because I love you!"

Elsa stopped mid-sentence. "Wh-what?"

"There, I said it. Don't make me say it again," he said, running his hands through his hair and pacing. He was so stupid! He should have just kept his big mouth shut. His anger really did get the better of him.

What shocked him was her blank response: "Why?"

"What do you mean, 'why?'" he snapped.

"Why?" she said, more forcefully.

She was sharp as a tack. After first falling in love with her sister, only to be mind controlled into committing treason against her, he understood her reservations. At the same time, did she really not see how beautiful and amazing she was?

"Why? Why not? You're intelligent, kind, strong, gorgeous! You gave me a chance when no one else would. I can never repay you for that."

"You don't have to," she said, approaching him and placing a cool hand on his flushed cheek. "I never saw you as a monster because I've been called one. I know how it feels. No one deserves to be treated like that. I see a lot of myself in you, which is why I don't want you, or anyone else, to feel as low as I did."

She didn't specifically say those three words, but there was no mistaking Elsa's intentions by the way she kissed him then. Hans felt her love, like a cool breeze, wash over him. Her lips were soft, tender. A tear escaped his eye and sizzled on his cheek.

Hans wrapped her up in his warm, strong arms, pulling her close. She slipped a hand into his hair, sending a chill down his spine. The raging fire inside and her icy hands contradicted and overwhelmed him. He pulled away, their breath mingling and creating mist.

"Can we try again tonight?" Elsa asked, breathless.

Kissing or accepting the gift? Hans couldn't tell or care. He was elated. He smiled and kissed her porcelain forehead. "Of course."


	12. Hope

That afternoon, Elsa tried to explain to Hans how she had dealt with her ice powers over the years.

"The curse always seemed to follow me, no matter how much I tried to run from it. The more I ran, the worse it got. It wasn't until Anna sacrificed herself that it all clicked for me. She had never seen me as a monster. Even before she lost her memories, she loved my ice powers, saw them as something magical and wonderful. There is a beauty in our powers."

"Easy for you to say," he said, leaning back in a chair. "You control ice. You created an entire palace! My curse is fire. All I can do is hurt and destroy." Hans hung his head, his auburn hair falling into his dazzling green eyes.

"Fire is so much more than destruction. Passion, rebirth."

"Try living in a castle made of fire," he said sarcastically.

Elsa gave him a serious look. "There is a reason, a use for everything. There are times you need the cold, like an ice cold drink on a hot summer's day. There are also times for warmth, like a burning hearth during a winter storm."

"I guess you're right..." Hans said, looking at his hands.

"You have to realize that the curse is a gift, but it's not all you are. It's a part of you, a good part."

"Whatever you say, Snow Queen," he said, using her signature moniker sarcastically.

"But that's not all that I am. You said so yourself."

He finally lifted his head to face her. "You are. You're fierce without the threat of being frozen. You're calculated, calm, powerful, kind and beautiful. Everything I wish I could be."

"You _can_ be. Love is more powerful than any elemental magic. Remember that."

He reached out and touched her face. The fire inside faded, feeling more like embers. If she could see good in him, then maybe there was hope.

He kissed her, and she melted into him. Hans brushed a lock of white-blond hair out of her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Her skin was so soft, yet cool to the touch. She deepened the kiss, and the inferno reignited inside him. He grabbed her waist, and she put her hands on his bare chest, causing him to shiver. The contact created steam between them.

Hans devoured her mouth, cradling her head with one hand, the other arm wrapping around her, pulling her close. Her cold hands slid up his chest and around his neck. The more he shivered, the more ravenous he became. He felt almost feverish as his mouth shifted to her neck. She gasped, a puff of frost escaping her pink lips. He nipped at her neck gently, and her nail dug into the back of his neck with an icy prick.

"Ouch," he said, rubbing his neck and kissing the hollow beneath her ear.

"Sorry," she said breathlessly.

Hans pulled away from her before he could lose control again. "It's okay. I'm tougher than I look," he said, echoing her words.

She smiled, her cheeks as pink as her lips.

"Dinner should be ready by now," he said, walking away and throwing a shirt on "Then we'll head to the beach?"

"Sounds like a plan."

When they arrived at dinner, everyone was already seated. Hans pulled out a chair for Elsa. Before Hans could settle in himself, Freyja started.

"Where were you at lunch?"

Hans sighed. He knew it was inevitable. "I was in my room. I wasn't feeling well."

"We must not forget our manners when guests are in," she reminded him, looking pointedly at Elsa.

Hans wanted to snap and say that she had done the same, but he knew it would only make matters worse and Freyja more angry. "Yes, Mother."

"Only two more days until your wedding, correct?" Elsa asked Fiona and Hagen, expertly averting Queen Freyja's attention.

"That's right," Fiona cooed.

"I'm just glad that you – and Vernon and Mila – were able to make it," Hagen said, winking at Hans.

"Hans came to my coronation. It's only fitting that I return the favor," Elsa reasoned.

Nikolai's bark of a laugh surprised everyone. "Return the favor? With what he did?"

Elsa maintained her composure. "I found him innocent after investigating."

"Nik, let it go," Hagen warned.

"No!" Nik shouted, slamming his hands on the table. He gets to sail to Arendelle, commits treason, almost _assassinates_ her," he said, pointing to Elsa. "And we're all just going to pretend it never happened? If you're truly going to 'return the favor,' don't even _think _about taking the throne. Ours is protected by more than just two little girls." He sneered at the Northern Queen.

"That's not what I meant," Elsa assured them, but it was too late. Nikolai had already planted doubt in their minds. Mila shifted nervously next to Hans, and he noticed Freyja stiffen, pulling a wary Jakob close.

"You're out of line," Hagen bellowed to Nikolai, rising from his seat.

"You're out of your mind if you think he's changed. Once a monster, always a monster. I wish _you_ had killed yourself instead of Garth. Do us all a 'favor,'" he spat at Hans.

Hans stood up, ready to punch him, but so did Queen Freyja, screaming, "Enough!"

The whole table froze.

"No one is dying. No one is talking. Now, sit back down and eat like a family," she said, holding back tears.

"But Mom, you know what he can-" Nikolai began.

"I said, 'enough.'" Her tone was low and deadly, her sharp face serious.

Nikolai sat back down with a huff.

Hans ground his teeth as he returned to his own chair. He noticed Elsa was embarrassed and quiet.

"Could we be excused?" Hans asked nervously.

"Certainly." Then, she turned to Elsa. "I apologize for my son's erratic behavior."

"It's alright," she replied politely, avoiding Nikolai, who hung his head in shame. She slipped out with Hans.

"I am so sorry you had to see that," Hans told her once they were outside the palace.

"No, I'm sorry," Elsa said. "I didn't realize..."

"How dysfunctional my family is?"

"Well...yes. What Nikolai said to you... That was cruel."

"What he said to you was rude. Accusing you of plotting against the crown without proof? As we eat together and welcome you as a guest, no less."

"I don't care what he thinks. I am here for you. I want to help you."

"I appreciate it, I really do," he said, cupping her cheek. "But you can't magically fix my family."

"I could try..."

Hans smiled at her naivety. Patching things up between her and Anna after 15 years was a hell of a lot easier than patching things up between Hans, his mother and three of his brothers after 20 years. He was shocked that Freyja had stood up for him at all...in a way. It was something.

"If I could just make them see that you're not a monster-"

He pulled her close and cradled her head against his chest. "There's no hope in talking to them. Now, let's go to the beach."


	13. Loathing

Hans held Elsa's icy hand tight as they walked to the Serene Shore. The sun was just beginning to set, illuminating a small island in the distance that caught Elsa's eye. "What is that place?"

Hans turned and recognized the alcove. "The Mysterious Lagoon. Part of no kingdom, inhabited by mermaids. Not the kindly western mermaids. There ones are a little more...feral. Most people avoid it when they can. The last time anyone went there, it was to get tears to heal Jakob. For vicious creatures, their tears hold magical properties."

Elsa looked thoughtful. "Have you ever thought of trying it on yourself?"

Hans stared at her, horrified. "You don't know what it takes to make one cry."

That both scared and intrigued her.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her arm. "You never know if they're watching." He pulled Elsa further alone the beach.

When they reached Serene Shore, Hans climbed the surrounding dunes to check if anyone from the inland town was taking a sunset stroll. Not a soul to be seen.

He slid back down to the beach, where Elsa was staring. "Like something you see?" he teased.

"Yes," she replied. She reached up and ran a hand through his hair. "The way the sun hits your hair... It looks like it's setting it on fire."

"I hope not. I'm too young to be bald," he joked.

Elsa laughed. "No, it's beautiful."

"No, you are," he said, stepping closer. He pulled her braid forward to lay over her shoulder. "May I?"

Elsa unclasped her braid and tousled her hair. Hans helped by running his hands through it. He was captivated by her long hair the color of moonlight. The setting sun reflected off of it, giving it an ethereal shimmer. It cascaded all the way down her back.

"You should wear it like this more often," he said, grabbing a lock of hair and admiring the silkiness of it between his fingers.

"Perhaps I will," she said, smirking.

He kissed her gently, placing a hand behind her head to pull her closer. She loosely locked her arms around his hips, deepening the kiss. Hans fingers snaked through her long white-blonde hair, feeling the fire start up again. He trailed his tongue along her bottom lip, and she opened up to him. He dove in, his fingers tangling in her hair.

He felt her cold hands as they slipped under his shirt to feel what she had seen earlier. They crawled their way up, like spiders, his stomach, his chest, his shoulders. The delicious shudders had him biting her plump lower lip, which earned him a moan. Her nails lightly clawed his shoulders, then she pushed him away with the heels of her hands. Hans reluctantly backed off.

"We're supposed to be training," she said playfully.

"Fine." Hans took his shirt off and handed it to her. Elsa admired the muscles in his back as he walked away.

Once he was a safe distance away, Elsa instructed, "Dig deep for that anger. I know you can do this."

Hans took a deep breath and thought. He was still furious at Nikolai for his outburst at dinner. He shot a fireball out of his hand, and it was instantly blue.

"Wonderful! Keep going!"

He thought of Freyja again, but even his cold-hearted mother wasn't enough to take his power to the next level. He though of what Elsa said, how the power of love was greater.

So he thought of her. Orange fire bloomed in his palm, but he couldn't do much else. Of course Elsa was the only one who could calm him down. He couldn't possibly be angry with her.

But he had been angry when he hurt her. He remembered the pain in her eyes and the red mark on her arm. He remembered their earlier argument, how cold he had tried to be in order to protect her from him.

That's when Hans realized...the person he hated the most was himself. Tears sizzled on his cheeks as he seemed to explode in white-hot fire.

Elsa leaned away from him, raising an ice barrier to shield herself from the flames. When she dared to look, the man in front of her was something she had never seen before. He had gone white-hot before when he destroyed Grand Pabbie, but not to this degree.

Hans seemed to glow from the inside out. His once green eyes were now a blank and blinding white light. His dark red hair whipped about him in an invisible whirlwind. The radiant, otherworldly being turned to the sea, opening his mouth in a scream.

The roar of the white flames as they shot from his hands and mouth drowned out his anguished cry, tears evaporating before they could even be shed. The salt water evaporated on contact, leaving for a moment a dry path of sand cutting through the middle of the sea.

Elsa gaped at the water of either side of the path, which stood tall for a long moment after the flames disappeared. They finally caved in with a hiss as the water made contact with the scorched sand, creating a giant cloud of steam.

She looked back at Hans, who was panting and weak. His eyes were back to green, and the glow was fading. He collapsed to his knees, and Elsa rushed to him. "Are you alright?"

Hans panted on all fours, exhausted. Elsa recognized the look of self-loathing on his face, and placed a hand on his cheek. He leaned into it, securing her hand with one of his own. His breathing finally slowed as he allowed her cool touch to calm him.

"If you could've seen what you did just now..."

"I was terrifying," he said, lowering his head.

"No... You were stunning." She met his green eyes with her icy blue ones, and he held her gaze as if it was a lifeline. She kissed him, creating mist from his hot lips. "You are the most amazing man I have ever met."

Hans stroked her cheek with his thumb, his warmth seeping into her, turning her cheek pink. She smiled, and his heart felt like molten lava.

He couldn't believe that she still saw him as a good person even after he had let everything out and gotten to the deep, dark, ugly truth. No matter how much everyone else hated him, or how much he hated himself, she was still there to build him back up.

He placed his free hand on her other cheek, his fingertips dipping into her silvery tresses. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said, kissing him again.

He pulled her tight against his chest, and steam did not form. He finally owned up to his powers. Exploring his maximum potential and being accepted by her was enough for him to accept himself, which snuffed out the inferno completely. He grabbed at Elsa, devouring her without reservation, knowing he could never hurt her.

Elsa tangled her pale hands in his dark red hair, moaning against his lips. He kissed down her jaw and bit her neck, and she arched into him further. He growled, clawing at her sides. Elsa nestled her head in his neck, her breath cool beneath his ear, causing goosebumps. She caressed the rippled skin, smirking at the physical response. He kissed and nipped along her collar bone. When he reached the hollow at the base of her neck, her head rolled back. He teased her with his tongue, then pulled away.

"How'd I do?" Hans asked.

The kissing or the training? Elsa's head was still spinning, so she answered for both. "Wonderful!"

"We should head back."

Elsa was still breathless, so she simply nodded and took his hand. They walked back to the castle by the light of the waning crescent moon. They kissed goodnight outside her room, and they both fell into a deep, restful sleep.

_A/N: Hello everybody! Very sorry about the delay. Work has been having internet problems on and off for the past week, as well as I've been having issues with my laptop. Finally fixed, I think lol Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! In case anyone is wondering (now that I've mentioned it like three times), yes we will see more of the Mysterious Lagoon and its inhabitants. I can't talk about it and not deliver! It will come in due time :)_


	14. Treason

Hans was awoken early the next morning by banging on his door. Before he could even remove the sleep from his eyes, his own guards burst in and seized him.

"What's the meaning of this?" he demanded groggily. They bent him over the bed and used special cuffs that enclosed his hands. "Release me at once!"

"You are to stand trial," one grunted.

"For what?" Hans asked, incredulous. Surely this was just a sick joke orchestrated by his brothers. But the guards didn't respond. They dragged him out into the hall where more guards were at Elsa's door.

"You are to come with us, Your Grace."

"Why?" she challenged. Then, she saw Hans being dragged towards the stairs. "What's going on?" Her expression hardened as she turned back to the guard at the door. "What are you doing with Prince Hans?"

"Come quietly. You'll see."

She narrowed her blue eyes, and Hans lost sight of her as he was dragged down the steps towards the throne room. His entire family was already there, even Fiona and Mila, who both looked worried. Hagen sat on the throne, his expression unreadable. Hans was deposited in the middle of the floor, and Elsa soon joined him, also cuffed.

"Hagen, tell me what the hell is going on!" Hans yelled.

"You two stand before me accused of Treason. How do you answer these charges?"

"We're innocent!" Hans implored. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

Nikolai stepped forward. "Yes, you do, liar."

"Stay out of this, you snake," Hans snapped.

"Silence," Hagen ordered. "Let him continue."

"I saw you, demon," Nik continued. "You've been consorting with the enemy. She's been training you for weeks so you two could overthrow the Southern Isles." He spat at their feet. "You're both freaks."

Raoul adjusted his spectacles and said, "Perhaps 'freak' isn't the word you're-"

"No. Freak is _exactly_ the word I'm looking for. Just like the rumors were true about little miss snow queen, Hans has power over fire. She's been teaching him how to wield it so they can destroy us all!"

"Is this true?" Mila asked, clinging to Vernon's bulging bicep.

"Certainly not," her husband assured her.

"It is," Jakob said, also stepping forward. "He's the one who gave me this."

He lifted his shirt, revealing the large scar over his heart. Hans hung his head, catching sight of his own bare, unmarred chest. If only he could take Jakob's scar and make it his own, he would. He just wanted the hostility to stop.

The brothers who were previously unaware gasped, as well as the women. They eyed the supernatural pair with suspicion.

Always the voice of reason, Raoul asked, "How do we know for sure? When did this happen? Were there witnesses?"

"Yes, there were," Henrik said, moving to stand next to Nikolai and Jakob. Though he sided with them, he was generally a helpful and honest person. Hans knew his testimony would be accepted by the others. "I witnessed the accident years ago, and I witnessed their training session last night with Nikolai. Hans and his foreign Queen are a danger to the South."

Vernon leaned forward, looking to Freyja. "Mom, did you know about this?"

The Queen sighed and stood. "Yes, I did. Nearly twenty years ago, Jakob was brought to me, wailing and severely burned after an altercation with Hans. I enlisted an elite force to find and procure mermaid tears to help heal him. I didn't want to alarm any of you. I had _hoped_ that Hans could learn to contain and control his...abnormality."

"Looks like mommy dearest is the traitor," Brandt muttered, only making matters worse.

Freyja turned to Brandt, her grey eyes stormy. "I did what I did to protect my family as best I could. I thought, 'Hans is still my son.' Now, I see I should have thrown him into the sea the moment he was born. He is not my son, just the monster I was cursed with." She glared at Hans, not an ounce of sympathy for her youngest son.

Hans' eyes stung with tears, but he refused to cry. Queen Freyja, Henrik, Nikolai and Jakob stood together, accusing Hans and Elsa. Brandt and Leif stood to the side, mouths agape. Elsa knelt beside Hans, her blue eyes full of sorrow. The elder brothers, along with Fiona and Mila, gathered around Hagen's throne. Even Hagen looked sad after Freyja's cruel words.

"How do you respond?" Hagen asked them.

"We were not conspiring. Yes, Elsa has been training me, but not to destroy my own family. She was trying to teach me how to control it."

"It's true," Elsa added.

"Yeah, sure," Nikolai said sarcastically. "You were totally in control as you parted the sea with your powers."

"Parted...the sea?" Freyja asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, like he was Moses or something. But Hans' powers aren't from God, they're demonic," Nikolai explained.

"No, they're not!" Hans and Elsa shouted in unison.

"They're a gift," Elsa insisted.

"I was completely under control," Hans said, and something finally clicked in his head. He _was_ in control of his powers. He could control what he thought and felt to get a desired response, like he did on the beach, but it went both ways. Hans could hate himself all he wanted, but if he let it consume him, he would never be free of the curse.

"He's lying," Henrik said.

"You leave me no choice," Hagen announced, rising. "If we cannot settle this amongst ourselves, we will decide as a council. Mother, with us, please."

Freyja followed the women and elder brothers out through a side door to deliberate. Brandt and Leif tried to join them, but Hagen held them back.

"Why can't we go, too?" Leif whined. "We're not involved in this."

"Elders only," Hagen replied.

"I'm thirty-two. I'm not a child," Brandt insisted.

"Thirty-five and up," he clarified, shutting him up and closing the door in their faces.

In the following silence, Hans wondered if the exclusion of the younger brothers was beneficial or not. Surely Leif would vouch for their innocence, but Brandt was a wild card. His four eldest brothers and three women held their fate in their hands.

Hans turned to look at Elsa. "I am so sorry for inviting you here."

"Don't be," she said with a small smile.

"I didn't think my family would be this bad..."

"I understand their reservations..." she said, glancing at Henrik, Nikolai and Jakob, who were all still glaring at them. Seconds felt like hours, the silence deafening, the tension suffocating.

Finally, the council returned, and Hans' heart sank to the depths of his stomach. His green eyes met Hagen's, pleading to him to be merciful. His expression betrayed nothing.

"We have been unable to agree on a course of action. We shall vote. Queen Mila of the Southerlands, what say you?"

There was fear and sadness in her brown eyes as she responded, "I find Hans and Elsa guilty of treason." Elsa swallowed hard, her cuffs beginning to frost.

"King Vernon of the Southerlands, your verdict?" Hagen asked.

Vernon wrapped an arm around Mila's dainty shoulders. "Guilty."

Hans' heart began to race. He noticed Elsa's frosty cuffs and knew if they saw it, they would undoubtedly be convicted of treason. He scooted closer to her to counteract her chill.

"Prince Bjorn, third son of King Erik."

Hans could barely see Bjorn's green eyes, surrounded on all sides by dark, curly hair. His beard twitched as he replied, "Innocent." Hans was shocked. Maybe there was hope.

"Prince Raoul, second son of King Erik."

"I conclude that they are indeed innocent," he said. Hans tensed. They were evenly split, but three remained.

"Princess Fiona of Kiel."

"They are innocent," Fiona replied to her betrothed. She looked to the accused and gave them the smallest of smiles.

"Queen Freyja of the Southern Isles."

"Guilty," she snapped without hesitation.

Hans held his breath. His fate rested in Hagen's hands. Elsa shifted next to him, her arm brushing his. He wished he could hold her hand.

Hagen stood. "As the firstborn son of King Erik and active regent, I am forced to break this stalemate."

Henrik, Nikolai and Jakob smirked down at them. Hans leaned into Elsa's cool skin and tried to focus on Hagen's decision.

"Prince Hans, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, after lengthy deliberation, I find you...innocent."

"What?" Freyja, Nikolai and Jakob said simultaneously.

"You heard what I said. My decision is final."

"But I saw them!" Nikolai insisted.

Hagen pinched the bridge of his nose. "If they were truly plotting to overthrow us, they could slay us all right now. Why aren't they?"

"Too scared to take on all of us," Jakob sneered.

"Oh please," Brandt said, crossing his arms. "If they're really as powerful as you say they are, it doesn't matter how many of us there are. All they need to do is snap their fingers, and we're all dead."

He wasn't wrong. If they had really wanted to, Hans and Elsa could break their bonds and destroy them all. But what would that prove?

"It is decided," Hagen said firmly. "They are innocent. Everyone is dismissed."

Guards approached Hans and Elsa and unlocked the handcuffs while everyone else filed out of the room. Another helped Elsa stand and apologized to her while Hans rubbed his hands. When he stood, he came face to face with Jakob and Nikolai.

"We're keeping an eye on you, freak," Jakob muttered.

"One day, he'll see you for what you really are," Nikolai said, spitting at Hans' feet. "An abomination."

Hans pressed his lips together, trying not to react. They shoved past him, Henrik joining them as they left. Then, Leif placed an apologetic hand on Hans' shoulder.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully, rolling his eyes at the tense morning events.

Good morning indeed. "Tell Mother I won't be there for lunch," Hans said. "We're going in to town."

"Sure. Have fun!" Leif waved goodbye.

Alone in the throne room, Hans turned to Elsa and hugged her tight. They both breathed a sigh of relief, and Hans stroked her silky white hair. When their heartbeats settled, he pulled back and kissed her. "Let's get out of here."


	15. Thanks

_A/N: Hey everyone! I meant to say this on the last chapter, but in case you're not following me as an Author, I posted a Let It Go parody from Hans' perspective. If you want to check it out, please do! Sorry if this chapter feels a little slow after the last one, but I'm really focusing on a believable relationship between Hans and Elsa. Let me know what you think of this dynamic duo!_

Once they changed, Hans led Elsa past port towards the market town on the left. All along the bustling main street, vendors were shouting to employees and customers alike. Everyone was scrambling to make Hagen's Coronation Day perfect. They walked past the fish smell coming from the first few booths, and Elsa admired some floral arrangements.

"A pretty flower for a pretty lady," the foreign woman behind the counter said, plucking a Glory of the Snow and tucking it behind Elsa's ear. The blue tipped petals brought out her eyes.

Hans smirked. "Fitting."

"You think so?" she asked, blushing. "I'm looking for something for Fiona, not me."

Hans flipped a coin into the merchant's hands. "You'll both get something."

"Thank you. What do you suggest for a future Queen?"

"I have just the thing," she said, scurrying to the back. She returned with a tall bouquet of Lady Orchids surrounded by white and purple Gladiolas to compliment it. "It is one of a kind."

"Keep it that way. I need that delivered to the palace for the royal couple on Coronation Day." She fished out some coins from her satchel and handed them over.

"As you wish, My Lady." She bowed and set the arrangement to the side.

"You know your flowers," Hans complimented.

"When you live most of your life in isolation, you tend to soak up a bunch of random information. Love, beauty and luxury for Fiona, strength and honor for Hagen. It's a good arrangement for them."

"Every day you surprise me," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "And every day I fall a little more in love."

"I surprise _you_? Last night, you were incredible!"

Hans' face fell. "Yeah, and I almost got us killed." He released her and tried to walk away.

Elsa grabbed his arm. "Almost. Yet here we are, alive and well."

"Thanks to Hagen," he muttered, shrugging her off.

"Not just Hagen. Fiona, Raoul and Bjorn, too. They're all on your side. We should thank them all."

Hans' eyes lit up. "No..." He suddenly turned, grabbing Elsa by the shoulders. "What we _should_ do is get on a ship now and leave." He looked longingly over her shoulder at a ship in the docks.

Elsa followed his gaze, stunned. "Now? But the Coronation-"

"Fuck the Coronation!" Hans yelled. People passing by looked at him, either confused or offended. One mother shielded her little girl's ears, glaring at him. Hans reined in his temper. "Half my family wants us dead. You don't honestly think they won't try again, do you?"

Elsa placed her cool hands on Hans' flushed cheeks, and he closed his eyes. She stood on her toes and kissed his forehead. As long as we have Hagen on our side, they can't touch us."

Hans grabbed her wrists, but did not remove her hands. When he opened his green eyes, they were full of pain. "I don't want to put you in any more danger."

"You think I can't handle myself?" she asked with a smirk.

Hans was transported back to over a year ago when he stormed her ice castle to find Elsa expertly defending herself against two rogue guards. "I have all the faith in the world in you. I just want to keep the danger to a minimum."

"You can't keep danger at bay by running from it," she pointed out, tracing his strong cheekbones with her thumb.

Hans considered her words. She was right. Nothing would be fixed by eloping with the Snow Queen, no matter how tempting the idea was.

"Talk to your brothers," she implored. "At least those who are on your side. See if there is anything they could say or you could do to mend things. Family is important."

Hans ripped himself away from Elsa angrily. "You were _there_ this morning! _You_ saw what they were like. You honestly think there's a chance to fix _that?_" He swung out his arm, pointing back towards the palace, nearly hitting a passerby who managed to duck.

"Nothing is impossible."

"Elsa... You need to stop thinking you can fix everything," he said, stepping forward and pulling her close. He cradled her head against him and stroked her long blonde hair. "Sometimes, things get broken beyond repair. Too many tiny little pieces to pick up, like grains of sand. You need to just move on and accept the past as what it is."

"Everything can be fixed," Elsa insisted. "Sometimes it just takes a little more time and effort."

Hans held her hopeful gaze for a moment, frustrated but also proud. "Since when did you become the optimist? I thought that was Anna's job."

"Since I made the impossible happen. I never thought I could control the storm, just like you never expected to control your powers. Yet here we are."

"My family isn't that simple."

"But do you know what is simple? Opening a door."

Hans blinked at her. "I'm not sure I understand."

Elsa spied a green silk scarf, Anna's favorite shade that contrasted so beautifully with her fiery hair. She stroked it, contemplative. "Anna used to knock on my door every day. Sometimes, I still wonder if things would've been different had I just opened that door. If I would've just talked to her sooner, maybe we could have avoided the catastrophe that was my Coronation. Opening the door is simple, and it leads to many opportunities."

Hans was thoughtful as she paid for the green scarf, a lighter green than his eyes with a summery brightness. It was perfect for Anna. Elsa was wiser than he had anticipated, and he loved how she challenged his mind. He decided to let her win. "If you say so. For now, let's just enjoy time away from family."

"For now," she said, kissing him.

He led her down the street past vendors of all kinds. Porcelain, weapons, clothing, produce, baked goods. They ate and laughed. For a moment, Hans felt normal.

As the sun began to set, the lower rays gleamed off of gemstones at a nearby jewelry stall, which caught Elsa's eye. Hans stood behind her as she browsed. She selected a thick gold ring with a large emerald on it, much too big for her delicate fingers. She held it up to Hans' face. "It matches your eyes," she said.

He took the ring and replaced it on the table. "How about something that matches your eyes?" An aquamarine on a silver band winked up at him. He picked it up for closer inspection. Pretty, but not quite worthy of the Snow Queen.

He called to the jeweler, who was adding links to a ruby bracelet. The short man looked up at them, and his jaw dropped. "What gorgeous creature is this?" He rushed over to them and looked deeply into Elsa's eyes. His dark eyes scanned her face, then he tilted her chin up with two fingers. "So pale... Yes, I have just the piece for that pretty little neck."

Her brow furrowed, and she rubbed her neck nervously. "Should I be concerned?"

Hans wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Not at all. He's the finest jeweler in port. Gets rare gemstones from all over the world from the trade ships."

The short merchant returned with a sheet of pale, iridescent gemstones. "May I?"

Hans released her so she could turn around and lift her hair. The jeweler draped the moonstones and opals across her chest, fastening the top of the necklace snugly around her slender neck. The multitude of gems covered most of her shoulders and chest, like a silvery version of an Egyptian collar. She stepped in front of a mirror and fingered an opal, which seemed to be white, then green, then pink, then blue, then back to white. "Don't you think this is a little much?"

"It's perfect! I'll take it. The emerald ring, too." Hans hurried to pay the merchant.

"It's not too gaudy?"

Hans finished with the merchant, then stood behind her again, both of them now looking at her reflection. "Not at all. It's elegant. You must wear this to the Coronation. With the right dress, all eyes would be on you."

The iridescence of the gems had them mesmerized, bringing out the green and blue of their eyes, the pink of her cheeks. Elsa's magenta lips flattened into a thoughtful line as she contemplated what would compliment the bold necklace. "Thank you. I think I have an idea."

"Good," Hans said, kissing the top of her head. "I look forward to it."


	16. Alliances

**A/N: So sorry for the temporary hiatus! Last week, I had a surge of inspiration for _Game of Thrones_. I had to cram to get my predictions out in time, right before the penultimate episode! If GOT is your thing, go check out my version of the last two episodes called _Blood Or Iron?_ Anyway, I've kept you lovelies waiting long enough for _Inferno_! Enjoy!**

By the time Elsa and Hans got back to the palace, it was after dinner. Raoul was the only one left at the table, meticulously stacking the plates. He noticed Hans and Elsa entering and turned. "Ah, you've returned! Did you enjoy yourselves at the market?"

Elsa held up her bags, full of souvenirs for everyone back in Arendelle. The green scarf for Anna, a red vest for Kristoff, a set of golden sun buttons for Olaf, a leather harness for Sven, a new stationery set for Kai and Southern patterns for Gerda's cross-stitching. "I would say so!" Elsa beamed up at Hans, who wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Excellent!"

"How were things in our absence?" Hans asked.

"Typical."

"Anyone ask about us?"

"Absolutely! Ergo, a typical afternoon," he chuckled, rolling his eyes.

Hans rubbed his neck, embarrassed. "Of course. They still think we're traitors."

"I'm afraid so," Raoul replied, though Hans hadn't phrased it as a question.

"But you don't?" Elsa asked, trying to stay positive.

"Surely not."

"Why?" Hans inquired.

"Hagen was perceptive. Any mind not clouded with fear can see that domination is not your goal. Even if you had been intimidated by all of us, you've had plenty of time to kill me here and now, as well as before, yet you do not take the opportunity. Instead, we're conversing."

"So you're not even scared that I have fire powers in the first place?"

Raoul adjusted his glasses thoughtfully. "For the most part, I rely on my own eyes and mind to tell me what is real. I've never seen a demonstration of your power. However, as I have an incredible mind, and Bjorn has his outstanding strength, why shouldn't you have a talent that is uniquely yours?"

Elsa smiled at a gaping Hans. He couldn't believe Raoul was so calm. One of the candles on the table had gone out, so Hans decided to prove his power in a small way. He pinched the wick, as if to put it out, but when he removed his fingers, an orange flame flickered to life.

Raoul's eyebrows shot up, and he grabbed Hans' hand to inspect it. "Fascinating..." Hans shifted as Raoul turned his hand over, as if looking for a lighting mechanism.

Pink crept into Hans' cheeks, and Elsa giggled at his discomfort. "In the small minded, we inspire fear," she said. "In others...wonder."

"Indeed," Raoul said, releasing Hans' hand. If you don't mind, I would like to see more, but it can wait. I'm sure you're exhausted."

"Yeah, we can talk more tomorrow," Hans assured him. "Would you happen to know where Bjorn is?"

"Training," Raoul replied.

"Thanks." Hans kissed Elsa's forehead. "You put your bags down. I'll be upstairs in a bit."

"Take your time," she said, heading to her bedroom.

Hans clapped a hand on Raoul's shoulder. "Thank you...for everything."

"It was no trouble at all," he said, the corners of his lips lifting into a rare smile.

Hans left, heading down a stone staircase to their indoor training area. Sand bags, chains and rope hung from the ceiling. Different sized logs were propped up against one wall for lifting. There was a ring on the left for wrestling, and a table in the opposite corner for breaks, next to a water basin and some cups.

As Hans walked in, Bjorn was using two chains with rings to pull himself up in the air. The hair on his bare back was matted with sweat as his huge muscles rippled with the workout. "Bjorn, you got a minute?"

He did one last pull up before dropping to the ground and landing with a thud. He wiped his brow with his gorilla arm and turned around. "It's the runt!" He wrapped an arm around Hans' neck and dug his knuckles into his head.

Hans winced, suffocated not only by the strong arm around his neck, but also by his pungent workout odor. He was surprised by the sudden friendliness. He staggered as Bjorn released him, but recovered quickly. "So about earlier..."

Bjorn grunted, his whole demeanor shifting. He grabbed a towel to dry off. "Missed my morning run because of that shit."

Hans scratched his neck nervously. "Sorry about that..."

"Not your fault," he said, hanging the towel over his shoulder. He waved Hans over to the table. "Come."

Hans followed, but stopped short when Bjorn plopped one arm on the table. "Oh no. You know you're going to win."

"I'll go easy on you," he winked.

Hans sat down opposite Bjorn the Bear and hesitantly offered his arm. They clasped hands and pushed. Hans could immediately tell that his older brother was holding back, so he put forth more effort. "What made you vote for my innocence?"

Bjorn pushed a little harder against him. "Hagen had a point. Besides, I'm not afraid of a little fire. On top of it, I hate Nikolai."

The latter was news to Hans. Due to his momentary loss in concentration, Bjorn slammed the back of his hand into the table. Hans blinked. "Best two out of three?" They reset, and Hans added, "What do you have against Nikolai?"

"Ugh. Why do they call him The Snake?"

"Easy," Hans said, gaining the upper hand. "He's slippery, devious and his words cut deep."

"He's never killed a man," Bjorn grumbled, pushing back harder. No doubt he only needed his bare hands to do the deed.

"But his words _can_ poison the mind," Hans muttered, squeezing harder.

"Humph. Snake my ass. More like a whiny, annoying fly I want to squash." He almost had the back of Hans' hand touching the table.

In a last ditch effort, Hans sent heat to his hand. Not enough to burn, just enough to make him jerk and lose the round. Bjorn waved his hand. "You cheated!"

Hans smirked. "We each have our strengths."

Bjorn smirked back, grabbed his hand, and pushed with all his might. Hans' hand smacked into the wooden table with such force, he was almost certain his knuckles would be bruised for the Coronation. "I win."

"You got me," Hans said, holding both hands up in surrender.

They stood up together, laughing. Hans rubbed his injured hand, and Bjorn clapped him on the back. "Good game, brother. You're okay."

"Thanks. You, too."

"Ignore the Fly," Bjorn said.

"I'll try," Hans replied, rolling his eyes.

"Let me know if you want me to teach him a lesson. It would be my pleasure," he said, cracking his large knuckles menacingly.

"Will do," Hans said with a smirk. Already, he felt much better about his family. There weren't as many rotten apples in the bunch as he had initially thought.


	17. Right

When Hans came upstairs, he went to Elsa's room to say goodnight. He knocked on her door, that quirky rhythm she used.

There was no answer, which worried him. "Elsa?" Silence. He knocked again. "Elsa, are you in there?" Tentatively, he grabbed the knob and turned. It was unlocked. He eased the door open. "Can I come in?"

He didn't see her. The room was spotless, no sign of a struggle. But where was she?

Hans' heart was pounding, each beat echoing in his ears. His first instinct was to tell Hagen. He could orchestrate a search party. He ran down the hall to his brother's room. He knocked frantically. "Hagen, open up! It's an emergency!" He felt lightheaded as the door swung open.

"What's wrong?"

Hans' jaw dropped as he looked into the concerned blue eyes of Elsa. His green eyes darted between her at the door, Hagen in bed and Fiona at her vanity. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to thank them for their mercy earlier. Didn't mean to frighten you," she said with a giggle.

Hans grabbed her hands. "As long as you're alright." He stepped into the room and shut the door. "Thank you both."

Fiona rose from her chair and hugged him. "No need to thank us. I'm sorry it happened at all."

"It's alright," he said, patting her back. "I've dealt with them all my life."

"You don't deserve that," both women said at once.

"Is this _still_ just because of what happened when you were kids?" Hagen asked, rubbing his temples.

"Yes!" yelled Hans. "I swear I've never done anything to them since then."

"What happened?" Fiona asked, wincing from the memory of Jakob's scar.

"One day, Nikolai and Jakob ganged up on me, teasing me, calling me names. I asked them to stop, but they wouldn't. I was only five. I got so mad that I lashed out. I didn't realize what I had done until he started screaming from the pain. Henrik saw the whole thing and rushed him to Freyja. They've hated me ever since, even pretending I didn't exist for the next two years."

"You'd think they would have let it go by now," Elsa said.

"Nikolai holds grudges better than anyone. I know," Hans said. "And Jakob's acted like the victim ever since. He's not the only one with scars, you just can't see mine."

Elsa put an arm around Hans. "Just because they're not visible doesn't meant they don't still hurt. I know."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Hans asked Hagen. "You're about to be King!"

"King or not, you know those two will never listen to me," Hagen said, leaning back in bed.

"Make them listen," Hans insisted.

"Hans, I'm sorry. You have to fix this yourself."

"But how?"

He gave his little brother a pointed look. "You can start by not doing anything stupid."

"I'm not-"

Hagen put a finger to his chin and mockingly said, "Funny how the two accused of treason fled into town all day."

Hans clenched his fists, which immediately glowed orange. "Is that what Nikolai said?"

"More or less," replied Hagen, shrugging. "It did look suspicious."

Hans wanted to smack himself. He couldn't spend a single day away from the family without widening the rift between them. "Ugh. I just wanted to breathe."

Elsa placed a cool hand on his cheek, her eyes concerned. "I know. I'm sorry."

"It was my idea," he said, turning away from her. Hans hung his head. The inferno rumbled in his chest. He had a strong desire to destroy something, preferably himself. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I can't do anything right."

Elsa noticed his hands glowing brighter and grabbed them to counteract his heat. "Don't be sorry. You _can_ do this."

Fiona smiled at Elsa's tenderness. Hans looked to his future sister-in-law. "You're an expert in diplomacy," he said. "Tell me what I should do."

Fiona seemed surprised to be asked for advice. She tapped her red lips. "This is a little out of the ordinary for me. Had you been my sons, I would have made you all apologize to each other immediately. But so much time has passed... All I can say is lay low for now and let your actions speak for themselves. If we can get through the wedding and coronation without issue, that should be proof enough that you're not traitors."

Hans sighed and looked at Hagen for help.

"She's right," he said. "Just be on your best behavior, and maybe they'll drop it."

"Maybe?" Hans growled, his anger only growing. "I left Arendelle for a maybe? I could've stayed and been happy. Instead, I _insist_ on coming home, hoping to make things right. I've learned control and changed my ways, and all I get in return is a maybe! I never should've come back." Hans turned on his heel and stormed out.

"Hans!" Fiona pleaded.

Elsa followed him out. "Hans, there's still a chance."

"No!" In a frenzy, he turned and grabbed her face. "I should've been with you this whole time. I should've listened to you and stayed in Arendelle. We could be happy." His green eyes were close to tears, and his face was red with the effort of holding them back.

Elsa caressed his fevered cheek. "I _am_ happy...as long as I'm with you."

"But I could have spared you all this stupid family drama."

"True...but perhaps I respect you more because you _tried_ to connect with your family. It's quite admirable."

"It's foolish."

"It's the right thing to do, which is why you left." Hans hung his head, but she lifted him back up by the chin. "After the coronation, we can go home."

His green eyes met her blue ones, hope starting to flicker. "Home?"

She nodded, smiling. Hans squeezed her tight, burying his face in her neck. She still smelled like flowers. He kissed her hard, wishing he could leave with her now.


	18. Rendezvous

In the morning, Hans got dressed and met Raoul in his study, telling Elsa to enjoy herself this afternoon on his way. He was already looking forward to seeing her at dinner when his older brother snapped him out of his thoughts. Raoul was wearing a white coat with a thick glove on his right hand. His blue eyes were curious behind his wire-rimmed spectacles as he instructed Hans to sit.

"When did you first notice you had fire powers?" he asked, placing his bare hand on Hans' forehead to take his temperature.

"Since I was born, I guess," Hans said, shrugging. "In all your reading, did you ever come across the prophecy of Unlucky Thirteen?"

Raoul thought, adjusting his glasses. "I believe I once came across it in one of our family's history books."

"'Born of passion, thirteenth one, wields the power of the sun,'" Hans quoted. "I'm the reason she can no longer bear children. I burned her during my birth."

"And you say the pain is only soothed by mermaid tears?"

"Correct."

"Hmmm..." Raoul scribbled down some notes. "What triggers it?"

"Anger mostly," Hans said, flexing his hands, which began to glow like embers. Raoul hastily took his temperature again, then used his gloved hand to feel Hans' heating up. "The madder I get, the hotter the flames."

"Interesting... Have they ever shifted hues as they intensify?"

Hans hesitated. "Yes."

"Very intriguing. How are the flames produced?" he asked, checking Hans' fingers for residue.

"I don't know. It's not a controlled chemical reaction. I just kind of will it to do what I want. This is magic, not science," Hans told him.

"I still want to observe as much as I can."

Hans rolled his eyes. "Fair enough."

Raoul scribbled a few more notes, then flipped the page. "You believe Elsa's powers are similar to yours?"

"It seems like it. Just ice instead of fire."

"I'd like to observe her as well, if she doesn't mind. Your magic is astounding!"

The hair on the back of Hans' neck bristled at the thought of handing her over to someone else to be examined, but he knew his brother meant no disrespect. It was all in the name of science. "I'll ask her about it later."

"Thank you!" he wrote down a couple more things, then set the clipboard aside. "Alright, show me."

Hans held out an upturned hand, and an orange fireball bloomed in his palm. Raoul looked closely at Hans' forearm, his veins glowing with the supernatural magic. His gloved hand reached out to touch the flames, but Hans pulled back. "Don't touch it."

"It is indeed hot," Raoul confirmed, waving his hand to banish the emanating heat. "But it doesn't affect you?"

Hans bounced the flames between his hands like a ball, then stuck one hand directly into it. When he removed it, his skin was pale and unaffected.

"Fascinating!"

"I'm not sure what makes my fire special that it can't be treated like a normal burn," Hans muttered, half to himself.

"It make perfect sense that a magic prophecy foretells of magic powers that can only be healed by magical means."

Hans thought for a moment. "Elsa had suggested trying the tears for myself. If mermaid tears can heal the burns I cause, do you think it could get rid of the curse?"

Raoul contemplated the suggestion. "It's possible...but very dangerous."

"I know the risks," Hans snapped. "But the more I think about it, the more I think it's worth it."

Raoul looked down at him over his nose and glasses. "Let's not be hasty. You should have an escort or two."

"Bjorn and I can get a mermaid tonight!"

"No," Raoul protested. "The wedding is tomorrow. We should wait until after."

"No, we should do it tonight," Hans insisted. "I want to go to the wedding as a normal person."

"But what if something goes wrong?"

"It won't," Hans said confidently.

"But what if it does?"

Hans stopped to think about it. If Raoul thought that curing the curse was possible, then he wanted to try right away!

But his older brother also had a point. This theory needed further planning before he could attempt to catch a mermaid. They were well known for seducing men, eating their faces off and drowning them. Even _if_ Hans could resist their allure, mermaids didn't cry for a fallen comrade or just any kind of pain. Supposedly, it took heinous torture. Who knew how long it would take to make one cry?

"Fine," Hans grumbled. "Two days. Let's have a plan by then."

Raoul, nervous of Hans' conviction, added, "You know, there's no guarantee it'll work."

"All I need is hope."

When Hans went to his room later that afternoon to freshen up before dinner, he stepped on a note that had been slipped under his door.

"Dear Hans, I really do appreciate you inviting me to meet your family. I want to thank you properly with a romantic night on the beach, just the two of us. Meet me at the Serene Shore after dinner. Love, Elsa."

Hans' heart soared. He couldn't wait until they were alone together. His pulse was racing throughout dinner. He could barely focus on eating. Elsa kept shooting him sexy glances from beneath her full lashes. He could feel the electricity building between them.

Finally, they were excused, but Elsa started heading the wrong way. Hans grabbed her arm, and when she turned with a coy smirk playing on her lips, his heart nearly stopped.

"I'm just going to freshen up quick," she explained, kissing his cheek. "I'll see you soon. You go ahead." Hans smiled and sighed with relief. He watched her walk away, enjoying how the material of her blue dress flowed about her elegantly, her hips swaying with each step.

Hans swallowed hard and snapped himself out of his trance. He went to the kitchen and grabbed two goblets and a bottle of wine. He carried them to the Serene Shore as the sun descended.

The sun painted the sky soft hues of pink and orange. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the calm tide rolling into shore. He could smell the salt water and feel the sand against his feet. He opened his eyes, and the night couldn't have been more perfect.

Hans watched as the edge of the world gobbled up the sun, the sky bruising purple as night crept in. He looked towards the palace, but didn't see Elsa, or anyone else for that matter, coming his way. He wondered what was taking Elsa so long...


	19. Tricked

_A/N: Okay so I'm doing a little something different this chapter. We're going to be switching back and forth between Elsa and Hans' POV. You'll see why... Just wanted to give my lovely readers a heads up! Things are about to get HOT!_

**Elsa's POV**

Elsa finished up getting ready for her romantic evening with Hans and took one last look in the mirror. Her white hair cascaded freely down her slender shoulders, and her blue eyes were sparkling with hope. She took a deep breath and picked up the note she had found under her door that afternoon.

"Dear Elsa, I apologize for my family's behavior. Please allow me to make it up to you and take you away from all this drama. Meet me at the docks after dinner and we can relax. Love, Hans."

She smiled and rushed to port. She wondered if he had a romantic boat ride planned. Or perhaps he would say, "Let's never return." She wouldn't be surprised or blame him. His family was more hostile than she had expected.

Elsa looked for Hans but didn't see him. Didn't he come straight here? The sun was getting low, but Hans was nowhere to be seen, not on the big ships or the small boats. Perhaps he had stopped by the market for another unnecessary gift.

She down on a pier, dangling her legs over the side. She waited, watching the sky change from pink and orange to purple and dark blue.

* * *

**Hans POV**

"Waiting for someone?"

Hans whipped around as the sky darkened, expecting to see Elsa. She was nowhere in sight. What was taking her so long? And where did that voice come from?

"You look rather lonely," came the lilting voice from the water's edge.

Hans looked towards the waves. Sure enough, there lay a mermaid. The water lapping her green tail triggered something almost bioluminescent, giving her lower half a magical appearance. Her hair was long and white, almost glowing a pale blue, cascading over her ample chest. Her skin was pale, but clusters of green scales speckled some areas. Her red lips curved into a sultry smirk. Dark lashes lowered over purple eyes.

"Who are you?" Hans asked, amazed a mermaid had approached him so silently.

"Whoever you want me to be," she replied, winking, her purple eyes turning blue. She looked remarkably like Elsa.

* * *

**Elsa**

The last light faded, and Elsa looked up at the multitude of stars on this moonless night, feeling more alone than ever before. How could Hans stand her up? She had thought things had been going well. Perhaps not.

Se stood up, resigned to head back, pack her bags and leave as soon as it was acceptable. Even if Hans was a jerk, she had grown fond of Hagen and Fiona. She wanted to wish them well tomorrow, bound by more than just her Queenly duty to stay.

Elsa heard footsteps, but when she tried to turn, someone slipped a sack over her head.

* * *

**Hans**

"I don't want you," Hans told the creature.

"Oh? Is that why you brought me a glass?" she asked, slinking across the sand towards him. Her fingers were tipped with dark green – scales or nails – that sharpened to a point.

"It's not for you." Hans inched away from her. The mermaid's appearance alone was quite alluring, but her voice was even more inviting. It was like a sweet melody wrapping around him.

"You don't need to be afraid. Do I _look_ like a monster to you?" She pouted, exaggerating her already plump red lips. More than anything, he wanted to taste them. Hans imagined they would taste like strawberries.

"You look..."

"How do I look?" The mermaid reached out her arm, patched with green and blue scales. She ran her hand up the length of his stomach to his chest. Her sharp nails grazed his skin, teasing him, sending delicious shivers down his back.

Hans could barely breathe. She was touching him, but she didn't feel scaly or slimy. Her hand wasn't cool to the touch like Elsa's, but she knew exactly how to drive him wild. "You look so..."

She was practically on top of him. She whispered in his ear, her hot breath tickling his neck. "Say it."

Hans was melting beneath her. "You're so beautiful!" he gushed, and she pressed herself against him. "The most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

She kissed his neck, and he felt fevered. Her hand was roaming his body, tracking every muscle.

"Beautiful doesn't even do you justice," he said, playing with her long white hair. "Gorgeous...stunning. Otherworldly! Your hair is like moonbeams."

Hans brushed back the hair on her shoulder, revealing her bare breast hovering just above his chest. His jaw dropped. He watched it sway with the movement of her kissing his neck, and the world started to spin.

* * *

Elsa stomped on her would-be captor's foot, freeing her from his grip. One hand ripped the sack off her head while the other blasted him back with a puff of icy air. Before she could turn around, another guard came to grab her from the front. A flick of her wrist as she discarded the sack, and ice appeared at his feet, causing him to slip.

Elsa elbowed the first man in the gut as he tried to grab her again. He, too, slid on the icy ground and fell. She summoned icy spikes to keep them in place before running back to the castle to find Hans and alert the others.

* * *

"You are a goddess!" Hans moaned as the mermaid kissed his collar bone. They laid, chest to chest, her breasts heaving. Hans desperately wanted to feel every inch of her skin, but he was immobilized by her touch.

"Tell me more." She breathed at the base of his neck.

"Nothing compares. Not the softest silk, the prettiest sunset, or the shiniest gemstone. Not any girl, alive or dead. An artist could never capture your beauty."

She giggled, smirking. "Some have tried..." She licked the length of his neck, up to his chin, and he groaned with desire.

Hans grabbed her by her tiny waist. "You're wild, powerful, sexy...perfect."

She looked deep into his green eyes, parted her lips and leaned down for a kiss.

* * *

Elsa barged into Hans' room. Upon finding it empty, she grabbed Sigurd and Magnus. They went to Hagen's room and knocked. Fiona opened the door, her smile falling when she saw the two men and Elsa's panicked expression.

"Hans is missing. We've been tricked."


	20. Mermaid

Her lips tasted even better than he thought they would! Sweet like melted butter, yet salty and addictive. Hans sat up, tangling his hands in her white hair and kissing her hard. She sat in his lap, rocking a slow and steady rhythm with her hips, like the ebb and flow of the tide.

Hans was snapped back to reality when she bit his lower lip and it felt like a prick. "Ow!" He pulled away and touched his lip. Sure enough, it was bleeding.

"Something wrong, baby?" she asked, giving him a full smile. Behind those voluptuous red lips were rows of sharp white teeth, like a shark. Before he could scream, she kissed him again, pushing him back down.

Hans couldn't tell if it had just been his imagination. It was dark without the moon's guiding light. He could feel the tide coming in, lapping against his legs. All he knew for sure was that she was irresistible!

As the waves came in higher and higher, it began to rock the mermaid atop him in a passionate rhythm. Hans couldn't get enough of her, pulling her closer as they sunk into the sand. He didn't care that his pants were soaked with seawater.

She kissed down the other side of his neck as the waves crept up to his waist. Hans let her have her way with him. He was a slave to her beguiling ways. She bit his neck, pricking it, but this time it felt more pleasurable than painful. He moaned, clawing her back.

The waves splashed his face, water going into his mouth and nose. Hans didn't mind, grabbing her by the shoulders to keep her in place. The wildness of her and the churning sea sent his head spinning.

"Hans!"

The scream pierced his brain, but it was washed away with the next wave. All that existed was him and the girl on top of him.

Until she was ripped off by her hair. She shrieked in pain, and Hans sat up. He blinked a few times in an effort to dispel the trance he was under. The mermaid was tossed to the side, her hair a frozen, matted mess. As he watched her body fall, an icy slap stung his cheek, which cleared the last of the fog. Standing above Hans was a very angry Elsa.

"What happened? Where were you?"

"Funny. I could ask you the same," she said, glaring at him, then her fishy doppelganger.

Hagen came over, touching Elsa's shoulder. "Don't blame him for her seductive powers. Be glad he's alive."

Hans realized he was being bombarded by the tide coming in. He stood up, soaked and covered in sand. He backed away from the water's edge. He noticed blood running down his chest from the wound on his neck.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice snapped. They all turned away from the water to see Nikolai, Henrik and Jakob slide down the dunes toward them. "You're ruining everything!" Nikolai screamed.

"What is going on?" Hagen demanded.

"I'm protecting our family," Nik replied. "Why did you save them?"

"Hans is our brother," Hagen said.

"Everything was going perfectly," Jakob whined.

"What did you do?" Hagen asked.

Henrik stepped forward. "With a little help from Mila and Vernon, we wrote two letters to Hans and Elsa, luring them to opposite ends of the kingdom. Guards were supposed to capture Elsa while the mermaid dealt with Hans. It almost worked."

"Looks like I dealt with my attackers far better," Elsa snapped. Hans looked sheepish.

"What is all this about?" Queen Freyja asked as she approached. "Who ordered a search party at this late hour?" She rubbed her eye, fighting against her grogginess.

"I gave the order," Hagen replied.

Jakob clung to Freyja's arm. "We almost got rid of the traitors."

She looked up at Elsa and Hans. "What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

"We're not traitors!" they shouted.

"Then why was I informed that two of my guards were nailed to the ground at the docks with suspicious ice spikes?"

It was Elsa's turn to look guilty. "I was ambushed, Your Grace. Your own sons orchestrated the attack."

Freyja advanced on the Snow Queen. "Listen to me, you Northern hussy. You are no longer welcome in the Southern Isles. I suggest you pack your bags and board the next outbound ship. If I see your face again, I will have you arrested."

"With all due respect, it was in self-" Elsa began.

Freyja slapped her hard. Everyone gasped. Elsa straightened, her eyes glassy. Freyja glowered at her. "Go home, little girl."

Finally understanding that arguing would be futile, Elsa simply turned and walked away. Freyja stood her ground, surveying her sons. "Tomorrow, we shall decide once and for all if you two are indeed traitors."

"But the wedding!" Hagen protested.

Before Freyja could respond, she was drug under the waves. Out in the open water, her head popped up next to the mermaid's. "She's a feisty one! You did promise me dinner."

"Not her!" Jakob yelled. "Give her back!"

Freyja struggled against the mermaid, but it was useless. The sea creature held her by her neck and hair. Drowning the Queen would be all too easy. "You want her? Come get her."

Hans looked at the water around them, swirling and glowing. She had back up. Part of him wanted to abandon Freyja for being so cruel to him. Good riddance! But she was still his mother. She didn't deserve to be fish food.

Hans looked at Elsa, who nodded. She created a sheet of ice to skate to them. Hans created a path with his fire. A couple mermaids swam away immediately, caught off guard by their powers. The others were undaunted.

Elsa kept herself afloat by hopping from one sheet of ice to another, shooting the mermaids with icicles. Hans used his fire to drop to the sea floor, then blast them from beneath. More shrieked and darted off.

Three more mermaids left. The one holding Freyja, and one each to face off against Hans and Elsa.

Hans took the brunette, who tried too sing to him. He karate chopped her in the throat with a glowing orange hand. She grabbed at her neck, making horrible choking sounds. While she was incapacitated, he grabbed her by the tail, spun and threw her. Her green tail was scorched where he had touched her, and she flailed back to their hideout at the Mysterious Lagoon.

A redheaded mermaid grabbed Elsa's ankle, toppling her over. When she looked at her attacker, she gasped. The mermaid looked remarkably like Anna. Fishy Anna smirked and used Elsa's shock to her advantage, pulling her into the water.

"No!" Hans shouted, throwing a fireball their way. A direct hit to the mermaid's arm. She let go of Elsa and clutched her injured arm. Elsa kicked her in the chest with some ice magic behind it. She cried out in pain, crumpling in on herself. Hans threw another fireball at her, but it missed as she hurried home.

Elsa righted herself on her ice, and she and Hans turned to the last mermaid. She still held Freyja, who was desperately trying to keep her head above water.

"Give her back!" Hans demanded.

"What do you want with her?" she asked, curling her lip in disgust, revealing those razor sharp teeth. She looked at Freyja's face, wrinkled with age and fear. "She'll die soon anyway."

"Just do it! Release her."

"I don't think so," she said, glaring at the rest of Hans' family on the shore. "I was promised a meal. If you want her alive, you'll have to take her place." Her face softened. "Come with me, baby." Keeping one hand firmly in Freyja's hair, she stretched out the other to him.

Hans felt his desire to go to her, but managed to stand firm in his circle of sand, protected by walls of flame. He debated her words.

"Hans, don't do it!" Elsa yelled, trying to stay steady as the waves rocked her sheet of ice.

Hans gave her a long look, pleading with his eyes. _Trust me._ He looked back at the mesmerizing mermaid. "I'll go with you, but only if you let her go alive."

"Done," she said with a wicked smile, showing off her pointed teeth. "I promise you'll enjoy it." She winked.

Hans felt a tug within him. She had bewitched him so fast on the beach, he hadn't been able to resist. He would not make the same mistake again.

When he hesitated, she added, "Did you think I would chance going home empty handed? Quit the pyrotechnics and get over here."

Hans let the fire die and swam over to them. Elsa watched on in horror. An arm's length away, Hans instructed his mother to swim to safety. Queen Freyja didn't even spare a backwards glance as she swam to her family.

The mermaid snatched Hans' arm, but he didn't resist. She grabbed him by the hair and licked his neck. "I knew you wanted me," she said, glancing at a distraught Elsa and smirking in victory.

Hans stayed calm in the mermaid's grip. Turning to Elsa, he blinked deliberately, praying she understood.

It clicked, but she hesitated, afraid to hit him. If she could withstand his magic, why couldn't he take a blast from her? She held her breath and froze the water around them just as the mermaid tried to dart away with him. The block of ice held her still, bobbing with the waves.

"What did you do? You little witch," she snarled. Her only relief was that Hans was still stuck with her.

At least until he let the inferno lose. The ice around him melted. He launched himself away from the mermaid so Elsa could refreeze and restrain her. The mermaid struggled and shouted, helpless against Elsa's magic.

Hans swam to Elsa, the one he truly loved. He kissed her, and she wrapped her arms around him. "You were amazing," he said.

"You seemed very in control."

Hans smiled, placing a warm hand on her cheek. "You're the only one for me." He kissed her deeply. When he pulled away, Hans looked back at the mermaid popsicle. "Now...it's time for me to get a tear."


	21. Tears

Hans' family backed up as he and Elsa brought the frozen mermaid onto shore. Hagen joined them, pushing the ice block back towards the dunes, far away from the water. The mermaid thrashed about.

Hans glared at her. Without looking to Elsa, he explained to her, "You can't make a mermaid cry with threats or physical pain. They won't even cry for a fallen comrade, no matter how tight the bond. There's only one thing they care about." He grabbed a lock of her long hair, playing with it in his hands. He looked deep into the mermaid's eyes, which were purple again. "Their beauty." The white hair in his hands erupted into flames, and she screeched in pain. The others were horrified.

"Hans, what are you doing?" Hagen asked.

"I'm doing everyone a favor. Go home. We can talk tomorrow." Hans extinguished the flames. A patch of her head was black and charred, the skin underneath red and bubbling. She whined, but did not cry.

Hagen ushered Freyja and the others back to the palace. They didn't need to watch. Elsa, however, walked over to Hans and put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to do this."

"I want that tear," he insisted. "It's the only hope I have."

Elsa backed up, giving him some space. Hans placed his left hand on the mermaid's cheek tenderly, as if about to kiss her. He stared deeply into her purple eyes.

He thought of being with Elsa, far away from his family. This had been a wasted trip, more trouble than it was worth. It had been non-stop heartache since returning from Arendelle. He had lost his father, a brother, and any trust his family had in him. He had put Elsa at risk, and he was determined to fix it. His anger heated up his hand.

"No, no, please don't," she whimpered.

Her cheek sizzled, but Hans maintained eye contact. She whined at the temperature got hotter and hotter. It wasn't until he felt her cheek bubble beneath his hand that her eyes got glassy.

"Please stop," she begged.

Hans shifted his burning thumb to her eyebrow, and she screamed. He was dangerously close to her eye, the lashes singeing off. It was just the push she needed to cry.

His other hand shot up to catch the tear. He swiped it away with his thumb, but it evaporated in pink smoke as it touched his glowing orange hand. Touching them didn't cure Hans of his powers. He furrowed his brow and thought quickly. "Elsa, could you make me a vial?"

Elsa held up her open palm and conjured a vial of ice. She handed it to Hans, who held it against the mermaid's cheek. She screamed as his thumb burned the side of her eye. Three teardrops slipped into the vial. He passed it back to Elsa, who sealed it.

Hans turned back to the mermaid. "You're not eating anyone tonight. Stay away from me and my family. If I ever see your face again, I'll turn you into a fish stick." When he pried his left hand off of her cheek, her melted skin stretched and tore, and she cried harder. He walked away, motioning for Elsa to release her.

The Snow Queen smacked the mermaid's unharmed cheek, allowing her ice magic to add some extra sting. "Don't you ever kiss my man again."

The mermaid looked at her, one cheek with a layer of frost, the other still oozing from Hans' burns. "He liked it," she said with a smirk.

Elsa used her ice magic to shove the frozen mermaid into the sea. She melted the block of ice with a flick of her wrist as she followed Hans. "You were amazing," she told him.

"Don't congratulate me just yet," he muttered.

"Why? You beat a mermaid, got a tear, _and_ saved your mother. Sounds like a productive evening to me," she said optimistically.

He turned to her. "Only one thing could make tonight better."

Elsa closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him. He grabbed the hand holding the vial, and her eyes snapped open.

"Well...two things, I suppose," he chuckled, kissing her.

Elsa playfully smacked his arm, and they went to Hans' room to try the tears. Hans stared at the vial for a whole minute before opening it. "Should I just drink it?"

"That would be my guess," Elsa said, shrugging.

He met her blue eyes, hating himself for putting her in danger. He hoped that the tears would fix everything. Hans took a deep breath. "Bottoms up." He emptied the salty tears onto his tongue and swallowed. He then sat in silence, waiting for a sign.

"Did it work?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know. I don't feel anything. Do I look any different?"

Elsa crossed her arms. "Other than a few teeth marks, you're fine," she said, an edge to her voice.

Hans knew he would be reminded of this night for years to come. He felt so stupid for falling into his brothers' trap so easily. He hadn't expected the fierce mermaid to be that enticing. He scratched his neck in shame. "Good to know."

"You should clean those up before bed," she advised, standing up from her chair. She headed for the door, but Hans grabbed her hand to stop her.

"You're mad."

She paused. "A little. What am I supposed to think when I get a sweet letter to meet you and you never show? I had thought you'd stood me up. And then I finally find you, and you're kissing that _thing_! How am I supposed to feel?"

Hans put his hands on her shoulders. "Your feelings are perfectly valid. Keep in mind, we were _both_ tricked into thinking the other stood us up. I would never do that to do. As for her..."

"How could you?" Elsa yelled, ripping herself out of his grasp. This was the first time she had lost her temper since his last trip to Arendelle. Her icy blue eyes lost their sparkle and her pink lips were no longer smiling. Hans could almost hear her shutting down on him.

"No, no, no, please. She had me in a trance, made herself look like you. You have to believe me." He stroked her white blond hair. "You're the only one I ever want to kiss."

Hans leaned in, kissing her softly, tenderly. He attempted to pour his feelings for her into his touch. He was grateful for her understanding. He loved her for supporting him when he was at his lowest. He adored every aspect of who she was, ice powers included. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He pulled away. "I love you."

Elsa's eyes were glassy. She placed a hand on his cheek, and he leaned into it, finding solace in the chill. "I love you, too."

"I promise you, it will never happen again."

"Good," Elsa said, kissing him deeply. "Was it all worth it, at least?"

Hans snapped his fingers, and a flame appeared. Elsa watched his face fall. "Maybe it just takes a while...get it through your system?"

"Yeah, maybe..." He didn't sound convinced.

"Get some sleep," Elsa said, kissing him again. "You need it."

"Sweet dreams, my angel."

She smiled. "Sweet dreams." She kissed him once more, slow and sensual. It stole the breath from his lungs, and he wrapped her up in his arms. Hans deepened the kiss and rubbed Elsa's back. She was his, he was hers, and nothing could change that.

Elsa left for her own room, but Hans wished she could stay. He climbed into bed, hoping his powers would be gone by morning.


	22. Innocent

Hans woke with a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wiped away the sleep from his eyes as someone knocked on the door. He recognized the rhythm instantly. "Come in," he called.

Elsa stepped into the room, her beautiful blue dress sparkling with the morning sun. She seemed to glow like an angel. She gave Hans a small smile. "It's time."

Hans glanced at the door where guards were watching. He sighed. "Is all this really necessary?"

"Some of your brothers seem to think so."

Hans rolled out of bed and put on a shirt. "Nothing will change. I just hope it's over in time for the wedding. If we can even go."

Elsa put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you want to be there for Hagen. I'm sure he'll be on your side this morning."

"If the fear doesn't win out," he muttered.

"And what's stronger than fear?" she asked. When he didn't respond, she answered for him. "Love."

Hans kissed her forehead and followed her outside to the waiting guards. They escorted them downstairs to the throne room without handcuffs. His family had already gathered.

"We all know how this goes by now," Hagen said once they were settled. "Elsa, Hans, how do you respond to repeated allegations of treason?"

Not well, Hans wanted to say. He was so frustrated by his family, maybe a part of him did want to silence them all for good. However, he forced himself to remain calm. "We were framed. We were being spied on at questionable times, and last night, we were nearly tricked into becoming fish food."

"I am aware of that," Hagen said calmly. "In fact, Henrik gave us a confession."

Guards brought a surprised Henrik to the center of the room. He didn't typically get in trouble despite being close with Nik and Jakob. His green eyes were wide with panic. "Wait. What?"

"And who helped you, again?" Hagen asked coolly. "Nikolai and Jakob, for sure. Didn't you also mention Vernon and Mila?"

One by one, Henrik's accomplices were seized by guards and brought to trial in the middle of the room. They were all shocked.

"You _all _stand accused of treason," Hagen announced, standing. "How do you respond?"

"It was Nik's idea!" Henrik claimed.

"We were trying to _protect _the family," Nik corrected.

"This isn't fair!" added Jakob.

Hagen sat back down, settling in for the oncoming argument. "Oh, but it is. Whether you like it or not, Hans is part of this family. Turning against him is no different than betraying me." Hans smiled at his eldest brother.

Freyja grabbed Hagen's arm and leaned into him. "You release your brothers this instant," she hissed.

"No, Mother. They will stand trial just like Hans. I _will _end this once and for all. Vernon and Mila, I did not expect this from you."

Vernon wrapped an arm around his terrified wife. "I beg your forgiveness and your mercy. We had no idea what the outcome would be. The small part we played, we did it out of fear. Their powers are too strong!"

"Their powers, shall I remind you all, were what saved our mother from the mermaids," Hagen pointed out.

They all turned to Freyja, who seemed surprised. Those that hadn't witnessed the scene last night looked incredulous. They waited for the flustered Queen to speak with bated breath.

"Mother, is this true?" Raoul asked.

She hesitated, looking at each of her sons. "Yes."

"It was with the combined efforts of Hans' fire powers and Elsa's ice that they were able to save her from a dozen feral mermaids," Hagen explained to the room. Those who weren't there dropped their jaws. "If it wasn't for them, she'd be dead."

"Perhaps their powers aren't as dangerous as we thought," Raoul said.

"Oh, yes they are!" Jakob protested.

"Mermaids are worse," muttered Hans, rubbing his neck where she had bitten him.

"Was she at least hot?" Brandt asked.

Before Hans could begrudgingly answer, Hagen cut them off. "If you don't mind, we have a wedding to prepare for." He looked at his bride-to-be and smiled. Fiona smiled back, but was fidgeting with her hands under the table. She was excited, but also nervous.

Hagen turned back to the middle of the room. "Vernon and Mila of the Southerlands, accomplices to treason, do you have anything else to say in your defense?"

Near tears, Mila said, "I swear we had no idea what they were planning. Nik only asked us to write letters." Vernon comforted her. The remaining council of five unanimously pardoned them, and they walked off to the side.

"Henrik, Nikolai and Jakob, sons of Erik and admitted traitors, any last words?"

Jakob looked to Freyja, begging with his big blue eyes. Nikolai narrowed his green ones, glaring at Hans and Elsa. Henrik was the only one who spoke. "Our intentions were to protect the family."

"In doing so, you endangered the Queen. Bjorn, your verdict?"

"Guilty," he grumbled.

"Technically, they are indeed guilty, but I would be willing to pardon them on the grounds of good intentions and first offense. Plus, no one got hurt," Raoul explained.

"They are innocent," Freyja insisted.

"Hans is family, too. They're guilty," said Fiona.

The color drained from their faces. Nik, Jakob and Henrik hadn't expected to stand trial themselves, and things were going downhill fast. All eyes were on Hagen.

"Raoul has a sound argument," Hagen relented. "Very well. You three are pardoned. Do it again, though, and I won't be quite so merciful."

They expressed their gratitude and scurried to the side. It was again down to Hans and Elsa in the center of the room. His stomach began to churn with anxiety.

Hagen sighed, leaning back in his chair. "This is the second time this week you have been brought before me. Hans has a history. What do you have to say for yourself?'

"Personally, I feel like I'm always set up," Hans said. "The trolls controlled me in Arendelle, and now my own brothers are framing me!"

"You've been nothing but hospitable since I arrived," Elsa said kindly. "I would never betray your generosity. I do not want your throne. I've only wanted to teach Hans how to control his powers after I determined his innocence in Arendelle. He's amazing! But he is _not_ a traitor."

Hagen studied them a moment. "Bjorn, what say you?"

"Innocent," he bellowed.

"Raoul?"

"They are incredible! And innocent," he added, adjusting his glasses.

"Fiona of Kiel?"

"Innocent."

Hans' face lit up, then fell when he realized Freyja was next. She would certainly find a way to override their majority. He just knew it. He closed his eyes.

"Queen Freyja of the Southern Isles?"

"Innocent," she said quietly.

Hans' eyes snapped open. He glanced at Hagen, who was just as surprised. They smiled at her, but she kept her expression serious.

"So we're all in agreement?" Hagen asked, beaming. "Hans and Queen Elsa are innocent?"

Queen Freyja gave him a stiff nod.

Hans scooped up Elsa and spun her around. She squealed with glee.

"I think saving the Queen should pardon you of any accusations. No one will question your loyalty again," Hagen promised. "Now, everyone is dismissed. The wedding is in three hours."

Hans and Elsa ascended the stairs together, sighing with relief and avoiding the bustling servants. Hans turned to go to his own room, but Elsa stopped him. "Before you go... Did it work?"

Hans froze. He hadn't even tried. His temper hadn't flared during the trial, so he hadn't even noticed if he was without powers. He closed his eyes, held his breath, and snapped his fingers.

.

_A/N: Teehee please don't hate me XD We'll find out if he loses his powers on Wednesday, so stay tuned! Love you all_


	23. Coronation

_A/N: Sorry for that cliffhanger last week! #sorrynotsorry XD I had an evil moment bwahahahahaaaaa! Anyways, what you've all been waiting for... Did the mermaid tears work?_

Hans' face fell when he opened his eyes and discovered a flame hovering above his hand. He balled his hand into a fist to put it out, his veins glowing orange with fury. "Those stupid tears did nothing. It was a waste of time." He walked away, his eyes stinging from the threat of tears.

Elsa wrapped her arms around him from behind. "It wasn't a total waste."

"Yes, it was. They're probably not even magic," he muttered.

"Hans," she chided, turning him around. "The tears worked for Jakob."

"Then why aren't they working for me?" he yelled. He desperately wanted to hit something. "I put you and my entire family in danger. And for what? Three drops of bullshit."

"Obviously, your fire powers are a part of you, whether you like it or not. You can finally control it, so what's the difference? It was all worth it in the end because saving your mother got us our pardon. You fixed your family. You're free to go wherever your heart takes you."

"Arendelle, with you," he said, snaking is arms around her waist. "And I wouldn't be too sure about fixing things."

"You got her to vote innocent. Try talking to her and you might be surprised." Elsa hung her head. "I'd give anything to be able to talk to my mother one last time."

Hans cupped her chin and kissed her forehead. "Fine. Get dressed – and don't forget to wear that necklace!"

"I won't," she replied, smirking as she closed the door. Hans swallowed hard. He couldn't wait to see what she had in store for him.

In his room, Hans straightened his white jacket. He hadn't been sure what shade Elsa would choose to match the opals, so he instead matched the ring from the market. He slipped it on over his white gloves and compared it to his emerald vest and trousers. He adjusted the collar of his white shirt and patted down his golden ascot. His attire was pristine as he fidgeted with the ring. As excited as he was for Hagen and Fiona, he was nervous to see the rest of his family.

It was almost time for the ceremony, so he went to grab Elsa from her room. He knocked and ran his gloved hand through his dark red hair. When she opened the door, his jaw dropped to the floor.

Elsa had on a strapless periwinkle dress, simple and elegant, flowing to the floor with matching opera gloves. The lattice of sparkling jewels sprawled across he chest and shoulders. Her platinum hair was held in a loose bun with a white gold comb, a few curls hanging freely, framing her doll-like face. She smiled, her lips now a soft muted pink.

"Wow," was all he could say.

"Do you like it?" she asked, spinning. The material flowed beautifully, seeming to shimmer slightly. Hans noticed that the back of the dress plunged halfway down her back.

"You're breath taking," he answered, transfixed by her.

Elsa's eyebrows knotted in concern. "Should I change? I don't want to upstage-"

"No. You're perfect," he said, grabbing her hand and kissing it. "Let's go."

Fiona walked down the aisle in a gorgeous white lace gown with a sweetheart neckline and cap sleeves. Her dark hair cascaded down her back in loose curls, a single braid circling the crown of her head. She beamed up at Hagen as they said their vows. When they kissed, everyone cheered.

Hans sat next to Elsa, holding her hand. He rubbed his thumb over her left ring finger. "I can't wait to do that with you."

Elsa turned to him, her blue eyes wide. He squeezed her hand, smiling, and she squeezed back. She flashed him a dazzling smile, one he would never get tired of.

After the wedding ceremony, Hagen and Fiona stayed to be crowned. Queen Freyja, who had been sitting on the throne overseeing the wedding, rose and removed her crown, as the priest presented the couple with a purple pillow. On top was a pair of crowns fit for the newlyweds.

The priest grabbed the larger crown as a servant come over with a scepter. "Hagen Erikson, firstborn and rightful heir to the Southern Isles, do you swear to protect the realm and rule justly?"

"I do swear," he responded, kneeling with Fiona. The priest lowered the golden crown onto his head and anointed him with the scepter.

He then picked up the more delicate tiara. "Fiona of Kiel, do you swear to counsel and temper your husband when mercy is needed?"

"I do swear," she replied. He crowned and anointed her, then bowed.

The priest straightened and offered the scepter to Hagen. "Stand and face your people. I present to you, all loyal subjects of the realm, King Hagen and Queen Fiona of the Southern Isles. May their reign be long, peaceful, and prosperous!"

They both stood to cheers of, "Long may they reign!"

After the royal couple left, the citizens shuffled out of their seats to file into the ballroom. In the process, someone shoved by Hans. When he turned, Jakob was standing there, staring at him, his face unreadable. They simply looked at each other for what felt like forever.

"Thanks," Jakob finally said.

"For what?"

Jakob rolled his eyes. It was hard enough saying it in the first place. "Thanks for saving our mom." They both looked to Freyja, serious and crownless behind the happy couple.

Hans was all of a sudden uncomfortable. He didn't know how to react to his brother's gratitude, didn't even know Jakob could feel positive emotions. "Uh... You're welcome."

Jakob held out his hand, his eyes unsure. Hans grasped it and shook. His older brother nodded before walking away.

Elsa put her arm around Hans' shoulders. "That went well."

"Yeah...it did."

"Maybe you should talk to your mother. I'm sure things are better now."

Hans looked at Former-Queen Freyja again. She met his gaze. She didn't smile, but she also didn't glare. That was at least an improvement.

"Go on," Elsa encouraged him, gently pushing him forward.

Hans approached his mother with caution. She didn't turn from him, nor did her expression shift. "Mother, I wanted to-"

She cut him off by hugging him. He was stunned into stiffness. "You saved my life," she whispered in his ear. "Thank you."

"You... You're not mad at me?"

She pulled back, holding him at arms length. "Of course not."

"But I'm a monster."

"Hans, I'm sorry for how I treated you. All these years I've thought your powers were destructive. I was just trying to protect you and your brothers. Now, I see that maybe they're not that bad. You've done well controlling it," she said, slipping off Hans' white gloves. "You won't be needing these."

Hans stared at her, shocked as she discarded them over her shoulder. "But why?"

Freyja looked him in the eye, handing back the emerald ring. "I've been terrible to you, Hans. I wouldn't have blamed you if you had let that creature take me. I would've gotten what I deserved."

"But you're my mother. Family is everything."

Quoting her late husband's words made her grey eyes glassy. "Yes, it is...my son." She hugged him one more time, glancing over his shoulder at the Snow Queen. "Don't let that one get away," she told him. "She's a spectacular woman who loves you."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." They pulled away, smiling at each other.

"I need to check on the bride and make sure everything is going smoothly," Freyja said. "Do apologize to Elsa for me, would you? Enjoy yourselves!"

"Will do," Hans said.

Freyja left and Elsa sidled up next to him. "It seems as though you're mending bridges," she said.

"I guess so," he said, still staring at the spot Freyja had been in mere moments ago.

Elsa kissed him on the cheek. "Come on. We have a royal couple to congratulate."


	24. Congratulations

As soon as Hans and Elsa entered the ballroom, a huge hand smacked him in the back.

"Congratulations!" Bjorn bellowed.

Hans rubbed his chest, trying to get air back in his lungs. "Wrong brother. You have too much to drink?"

Bjorn threw back a champagne flute in one gulp. "No, not enough. Where's the ale? Anyway, I wanted to congratulate you after this morning."

"You really don't have to," Hans said as Bjorn tried to lag down a waiter.

"Nonsense! You're a free man. What are you going to do now?" he asked, wiggling his bushy eyebrows in Elsa's direction. A server arrived with two mugs and a glass of champagne for Elsa.

Hans brought his mug to his lips. "Well, I was hoping to return to Arendelle with Elsa." He looked over his mug at her, asking permission with his emerald green eyes.

Elsa sipped her champagne and smiled. "I would love that."

Bjorn looked between them. "So you two really are together?"

Hans allowed Elsa to confirm or deny. They had never actually talked about their relationship status. She took his arm and said, "Yes, we are."

Bjorn's green eyes grew wide. "Excuse us a moment." He grabbed Hans' other arm and pulled him away. "How'd you do that?"

Hans rolled his eyes. "I don't know."

"Oh, come on. A girl like her?"

They looked back at Elsa. She was radiant, flawless, and so comfortable in her own skin. Even Hans couldn't believe he was worthy of her.

As they ogled her, Vernon and Mila approached the Snow Queen, looking apologetic. Elsa turned to hug them, but he knew exactly what Bjorn was thinking. He turned his brother around.

"I guess our curses brought us together and we've gotten closer ever since."

"Ugh, I was really hoping you could help me," Bjorn grumbled.

"With what?"

Bjorn grabbed Hans by the shoulders and turned him around. "Her." He pointed across the ballroom towards a small blond in a pink dress who looked quite young. Hans looked back at his brother. Bjorn's whole body had shifted, almost slumping, and his green eyes were glued to her.

"I've never seen you like this," Hans said.

"I've never _felt_ like this!"

It was Hans' turn to put a hand on his beefy shoulder. "Just go over and talk to her."

"What do I say?"

"Just be yourself. Figure out what you have in common and go from there."

Bjorn took a deep breath and approached the girl while Elsa walked back over to Hans.

"What did he want?"

"Girl advice," Hans chuckled.

"Vernon and Mila apologized. They never expected anyone to get hurt." She followed his gaze to Bjorn and his crush. "She's cute."

"They're cute together...in a mismatched sort of way."

Bjorn towered over the girl, who was giggling uncontrollably. Her cheeks turned as pink as her dress. Bjorn offered her his bicep, and Hans rolled his eyes. The girl tried desperately to wrap her tiny hands around it. Bjorn smiled and lifted her off the ground. She squealed with delight, and he carried her off.

"Looks like he got the girl," Hans said.

"So did you," Elsa added, kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad you said we're together. I don't like how people are looking at you." He wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"You're being ridiculous."

"I'm serious," Hans insisted. "Even my brothers are acting as if you're a piece of meat."

"Pardon the intrusion, but I believe I've seen an angel," Brandt said as he approached. He took Elsa's hand and kissed up her arm sensually.

Hans snatched her away, throwing her an "I told you so" look. "How many times does a lady have to say no?"

"The real question is: How many drinks does it take for a lady to say yes?" Brandt asked, grabbing a fresh flute from a passing tray and offering it to Elsa.

"Thank you," she said, taking it. "But I would rather not find out."

She passed the drink to Hans, who dumped it on Brandt's head and walked away with Elsa. They ran head first into Leif, who saw the whole thing.

"He tried again, didn't he?"

"Yup," Hans said, finishing his ale. He and Elsa turned to see Brandt patting himself off with a napkin.

"You don't think the drink was too much?" Elsa asked.

Just as Brandt finished cleaning off, a brunette girl in a yellow dress stomped over to him. She yelled, then a red head in a purple dress approached. Both girls were shocked and angry. Brandt tried to calm them down, but they each slapped him hard and walked away.

"He deserved everything," Leif said.

"He hits on you again, and he'll be in even more pain," Hans added.

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen again," Leif promised, running over to Brandt.

"We still haven't talked to the new King and Queen yet," Elsa pointed out. Luckily, they were talking with Raoul at the moment, so they went over to the happy couple.

"Congratulations!" Elsa exclaimed, hugging Fiona.

"Wow! You look gorgeous," the new Queen gushed.

"Are you kidding me? Look at you!"

Hans patted Hagen on the back. "Congrats, brother."

"Thanks. That was some council meeting, huh?"

"Interesting to say the least," Raoul added.

"I can't believe you put half the family on trial," Hans said.

"It got them to shut up, didn't it?" Hagen asked with a wink.

All of a sudden, Hans realized he hadn't seen Nikolai since that morning. "I wouldn't be too sure..."

Hagen put an arm around his shoulders. "If they do anything stupid tonight, I promise you I will handle it."

"I think Hagen's verdict was fair," Raoul said. "If they come after you again, they'll be arrested for treason."

"I think Jakob and I have made peace, but I haven't seen Nikolai, or Henrik, for that matter," Hans said, scanning the crowd.

"I'll alert the guards to keep an eye out for them," Hagen assured him, slipping away.

Hans and Raoul looked around while Elsa and Fiona talked, oblivious. Hans' heart was in his throat, dreading Nik's inevitable nefarious plan.

"I've located them," Raoul said, pointing toward the dessert table.

Nikolai was talking to Henrik as he loaded his plate with his favorite sweets. Hans slipped across the room, trying to get as close as possible without getting caught.

"I am _not _helping you," he heard Henrik say as he grabbed another cookie.

Henrik tried to turn away from Nikolai, but he grabbed his arm. "I need your help."

Henrik turned to face him. "Helping you has done nothing but get me into trouble. I'm done listening to you and your schemes, Nik. Now let me enjoy the party."

Hans watched Henrik walk away from Nikolai, who was fuming. Nik had wanted his help with something. Whatever it was, it couldn't bode well for Hans and Elsa.


	25. Worth

_Thank you all so much for your continued support and patience! It's been a crazy time for me, honestly, but I won't bore you with the details. I know what you really want... MORE INFERNO!_

Hans ran back to Elsa, avoiding Nikolai. She was in the middle of meeting Bjorn's new girlfriend.

"Elsa, I need to-"

"Hans! Meet Louisa of Lolland," Elsa said as the shorter blonde stretched out her hand.

"Nicetomeetyou. Elsa, we-"

Bjorn clapped Hans on the back. "Thank you so much for helping out! She's everything I've ever dreamed of..."

"Happyforyoubro. Excuse us a moment," he said, grabbing Elsa's arm and dragging her away. "We're in danger."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nik is planning something, but I don't know what. No matter what happens, do _not_ use your powers."

"Are you sure you're not just paranoid?"

"I _saw_ him with my own two eyes trying to recruit Henrik for his scheme."

"Okay," Elsa said calmly. "We can handle this. Hagen is on our side, remember?"

"Yeah," Hans said, nervously glancing towards the royal couple. "But he can't be everywhere at once."

Elsa took his hand. "I know you're on edge, but can't you at least try to enjoy yourself? We haven't even danced yet."

"I thought you weren't one for dancing," Hans pointed out.

"For you, I'll make an exception." She pulled him toward the middle of the dance floor, and they began to waltz. They spun and swayed to the music. Hans could almost forget about his brothers. Almost.

Until they spun again, and Hans spotted Nikolai dancing his way over to them. Hans alerted Elsa with his emerald green eyes, and she nodded. They continued dancing, both of them keeping an eye on Nik.

It was inevitable. Nikolai shoved into Hans' back, and he lurched forward. Hans had braced himself, but his movement had Elsa toppling backward, nearly falling into a large bowl of red punch. He held her hands tight and pulled her close just in time. Elsa crashed into Hans' chest, and he held her steady.

Once she regained her balance, his head snapped to Nikolai. "Watch it."

"You watch it," Nik said, pushing him.

Hans straightened his collar, glancing at the few people around them who noticed the commotion. "Nik, don't start this here."

"Start what? You're the one who doesn't belong here."

Hans grabbed Nik by the ear, careful not to let his anger overwhelm him. "This is  
Hagen's special day," he hissed in his ear. "Shut up and walk away, if not for me, then for him."

Nikolai ripped himself from Hans' grip. "Or what? I'll end up like Jakob?" he yelled, attracting everyone's attention.

Jakob's name echoed off the high walls and ceiling, reaching the second youngest brother. He turned to the scene and noticed the hostility. "What are you doing, Nik?"

"What I should have done a long time ago." Nikolai punched Hans square in the jaw, and the crowd gasped. "That was for you, bro!" he called to Jakob.

Hans clutched his jaw with one hand while the other grabbed Elsa's, warning her not to use her powers. He could tell that Nik was merely trying to get a reaction. Hans refused to give him the satisfaction. He could taste blood in his mouth. He ran his sore tongue over each intact tooth. All there. Hans spat out his mouthful of blood.

Before he could even fully recover, Nikolai landed another punch and wound up again. "That's for Mom, and this is for Fa-" Nik was cut off by guards grabbing him. "What's the meaning of this?"

Hagen appeared, fuming but composed. He placed a hand on Hans' back. "Are you okay?" When Hans nodded, wiping his lip, Hagen rounded on Nik. "You seem to be making a scene at my wedding and coronation. Care to tell me what the trouble is?"

"Why can't you see Hans for the monster he really is?"

Hagen looked around the dance floor, assessing the nearby guests. "As far as I can see, they seem to simply be enjoying the party. Perhaps you should do the same."

Nikolai cried out in frustration, grabbing a sword from one of the guards and lunging at Hans. More guards jumped in between them while Hagen shifted out of the way.

"Prince Nikolai," Hagen announced to the ballroom, "I have no choice but to charge you with treason. You can think about what you've done while you await trial in the morning."

"You can't do this to me!" Nik screamed as he was carried of by the guards.

"Yes, I can," Hagen replied simply. "I'm King."

Once Nikolai was removed and beyond hearing distance, Hagen addressed the whole ballroom. "Please, pardon the interruption. Continue enjoying yourselves."

When the crowd returned to partying, Hagen turned to Hans. He was dabbing his mouth with a napkin while Elsa looked on, concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Hand told his eldest brother, shrugging it off.

Hagen clapped him on the back. "Good for you for being the bigger person. Not sure if I would've been able to hold back," he said with a lighthearted laugh.

"You know, honestly...he's not even worth it." Hans grabbed Elsa's hand and spun onto the dance floor. His heart was lighter than it had ever been.

"You handled that very well," Elsa said, stroking his cheek. "I'm proud of you."

Hans leaned into her icy touch. "I couldn't have done it without you." He closed the space between their lips and kissed her deeply. Her pale fingers dove into his auburn hair, and he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

Her periwinkle dress was silky and cool beneath his touch. He imagined it slipping off later when they'd be alone. He kissed along her jaw, aching to worship every inch of her petal-soft skin. As his lips connected with the warm flesh of her neck, he was vaguely aware of a distant roaring in his ears. Hans assumed it was his own racing heart and rushing blood. He bit her neck then, and the roaring intensified.

Hans pulled away to see that the crowd was cheering them on, and Elsa's face was bright pink. Hans looked around, seeing all his brothers and their significant others smiling in approval. Bjorn lifted his mug in a toast. A warm feeling grew in Hans' stomach as he finally felt whole and accepted. Hans smiled, swinging Elsa into a dip and kissing her again.

_Don't worry, lovelies, I didn't keep you waiting all this time for only one Chapter. There is one more still to come! We have to wrap things up with Nik and find out if Hans ever goes back to Arendelle..._


	26. Home

**Thank you everyone for sticking with me for so long! It really means a lot to me, but unfortunately...this is the last chapter DX I hope you enjoy the ending! I vaguely thought about writing about Anna's time in Arendelle while Elsa was away, but I'm not sure exactly what yet. Let me know if you're satisfied with this ending or want more Frozen! Or if you want something different, check out the other stuff on my profile! Lots of love xoxo**

The next morning, Hans awakes well-rested and answers the knock at his door. Elsa looks positively radiant in her light blue dress. He scoops her up and kisses her deeply.

"Are you ready?" she asks as they separate.

"It's been a long time coming," Hans says, grabbing a shirt and slipping it on over his head. He offers her his arm and escorts her downstairs to the throne room.

Nikolai kneels cuffed in the center of the room alone, glaring at the two of them as they enter. Hans leads Elsa to the side to join his younger brothers, but Hagen calls on her.

"Elsa, won't you join us on the council?"

"Really?"

"You are a foreign Queen, so you deserve a spot. I only wish I could've offered you the position sooner."

Elsa kisses Hans on the cheek, then joins the monarchs and elders. Fear enters Nikolai's eyes.

"You stand before your King accused of treason. How do you respond?" Hagen asks.

"Not guilty! Why do you refuse to see the monster he is?" Nik asks, pointing to Hans.

"Because we've already established where Hans' loyalties lie. Next statement."

"How can you be on his side?"

Hagen stands. "Hans has stood trial and has his name cleared. His motives will not be questioned again. Have you anything to say in your _own_ defense, or not?"

"I'm protecting the family you claim to love," Nik snaps.

"Hans is family, too!" Hagen bellows. His deep voice echoes around the room, sounding eerily similar to his late father. Everyone stills into silence.

Before Nik can say anything else, Hagen continues. "I have heard enough. By instigating Hans and disrespecting me, you have committed treason against your crown. Council, your verdict, down the line." Hagen collapses into his throne, burying his face in his hands. Fiona rubs his shoulder. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle, please begin."

Elsa freezes, her icy blue eyes wide. She hadn't expected to cast the first stone. She glances at Hans before saying, "I find him guilty."

"Of course she w-" Nik interjects.

"Silence," Hagen orders.

Mila places her hands delicately in her lap. "Yes, Hans is family, but so is Nikolai. He should be pardoned."

"I never denied him," Hagen defends, adding "yet" under his breath.

"I agree," Vernon says, placing a hand on Mila's knee. "He should be shown mercy."

"I have not passed a sentence. I care only whether or not he is guilty of trying to start a war in the middle of my reception."

"The Snake is guilty," Bjorn grumbles.

"The facts are the facts," Raoul says, a note of pity in his voice. "Nik is guilty."

Nikolai's green eyes widen, and Freyja stands. "Hagen, you cannot do this. He is your brother."

"Nikolai will get whatever he deserves," Hagen says, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I will not let you harm him!"

Hagen stands again. "The King will do whatever he deems necessary. I will not be questioned again. Sit down, Mother. Fiona, My Queen, what say you?"

"He is, of course, guilty. Eyewitnesses have testified."

Nikolai's already pale face becomes completely ashen. His fate is sealed.

"Prince Nikolai of the Southern Isles, the Council's vote finds you guilty of treason. After long deliberation, I have decided on a suitable punishment."

The whole room holds their breath as they watch on in horror. Freyja's grey eyes become glassy as she takes in Nik. Hagen shares a fleeting glance with Hans.

"You will not be killed." Hagen pauses, allowing Nikolai and Freyja a sigh of relief. "You will, however, be stripped of your title. Let's see how you feel after a year in the stables."

Hans, Elsa and Hagen grin at the karmatic turn of events. Nikolai, on the other hand, wrinkles his face in disgust.

"Guards, show him to his new living quarters. Court is dismissed," Hagen says.

Freyja places a hand over her heart as the guards take her son to the servant's quarters and turns to her eldest son. "Thank you. You handled that well."

Elsa runs into Hans' arms. He squeezes her tight and says, "I thought that was appropriate."

"Hagen will be a great King," Elsa compliments.

He comes over, wrapping his arms around the both of them. "He'll never bother you again. If he hasn't learned his lesson already, he will. A year in the stables straightened this one out," he says, messing up Hans' hair.

"Definitely a humbling experience," Hans mumbles.

"At least you can finally relax at home."

"Actually..." Hans begins, glancing at Elsa. "We were planning on leaving this afternoon."

"What? So soon?" Hagen appeared shocked and a little disappointed.

"Hagen, you know there's nothing for me here. I'm glad I was able to set things right between Mother and my brothers, but it's time I leave and start my own life."

"It was wonderful meeting all of you," Elsa says, hugging him. "We'll stay for lunch, then head out."

"You're welcome anytime," Hagen tells them. They thank the King and go their separate ways to pack.

Later, after lunch, Hans returns to his room to grab his trunk. He takes one last look at his childhood room, inhaling deeply the smell of home. He can finally put this chapter behind him now that he has gotten closure.

For the second time today, Elsa knocks on Hans' door. When he opens it, she asks him the same question. Hans kisses her, hope overflowing in his heart. "Yes," he replies.

Elsa's guards, Sigurd and Magnus, help them carry their luggage down to the docks, where Hans' whole family is waiting.

Freyja hugs Hans as he approaches. "I'm proud of you, my son."

Hans smiles and squeezes her. "Thank you, Mom. I love you. Good luck with the others!" Freyja laughs.

The brothers, plus Fiona and Mila, take turns saying goodbye to Hans and Elsa. They wish Bjorn good luck with his new girlfriend, Louisa. Brandt asks to tag along, to which Hans refuses.

Hans and Elsa board the ship and wave until Hans' family disappears on the horizon. Out on the sea, the happy couple move from the aft to port.

They peacefully watch the waves, the frothy white disrupting the sapphire blue water. High in the clear sky, the sun seems to lead them toward a brighter future.

"Are you ready to go back to Arendelle?" Elsa asks, laying her head on his chest.

"I'm ready to go home," Hans corrects, wrapping his arms around her. He smiles, letting the salty sea breeze tousle his dark red hair. Holding Queen Elsa close, Hans finally feels like he's where he belongs.


End file.
